In A Sea Of Sharks
by DivineTibbs
Summary: After leaving Baltimore and finishing FLECT, an interview for a job on the MCRT of NCIS will change his life in ways he never imagined. / My drift on how Tony and Gibbs meet in a Universe where bi-/homosexuality, BDSM and male pregnancy is the norm. / TIBBS-Slash-BDSM-AU
1. Chapter 1

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC_

_Rating: MA_

_Spoilers: Not sure yet but just in case all of NCIS, especially Season 1 and 2_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. No copy right infrigment intended. No money made. I just play with them a little bit._

_Remarks: No beta. All mistakes are mine. Inspired by the BDSM Universe of the amazing Xanthe in 'Hiding in plain sight'._

_Summary: After leaving Baltimore and finishing FLECT, an interview for a job on the MCRT of NCIS will change his life in ways he never imagined. / My drift on how Tony and Gibbs meet in a Universe where bi-/homosexuality, BDSM and male pregnancy is the norm._

Chapter 1

Gibbs sat at the desk in the conference room and sighed before taking once again a swallow of his coffee. The letters of the file in front of him seemed to blur and he squeezed the bridge of his nose to chase away the fatigue he felt. He was in this room now since hours by order of Tom Morrow, the director of NCIS. He growled.

Stupid pencil pushers and politicians! Who the hell ever thought this would be a good idea, should probably be shot.

Why change something that has worked since decades just fine and cause with that so much turmoil? Their job was to protect the members of the Marines and Navy, to bring justice to victims and their families, to fight terrorism and … and not to get used to the new regulations and the resulting consequences which came along with splitting up and regrouping teams which has functioned so far just fine and did their job. The new system will cause more trouble than anything else besides having great effects financially as well on all law enforcement agencies, as new agents needed to be employed, seminars about dynamics in a team, sexual harassment and what not ever to be held.

Dominants and Submissives working together in teams? Pfft! How the hell should this not cause problems?

The stupid decision of the high court of some months ago was making things nearly unbearable at the moment. A lawsuit has been filed by a sub at the FBI who obviously felt that he had a right to work with the best BAU team consisting of only Dominants based on his admittedly exceptional skills. Something which has had been denied because of his dynamics, him being a sub, causing the guy to shout discrimination as loud and as fast as possible after he learned about the decision. Not that it has been not allowed to do so and mix Doms and subs in a team, but it has never been done so in the past, keeping traditionally the split between subs and Doms in law enforcement. And that because of good reason...

By then they still all joked about it. Gibbs remembered how Fornell has been treated when he has shown up at NCIS, 2 weeks after the high court decision and could not hold back the grin as he thought about how Balboa has handed over a book with a big show to Tobias as he has had stepped out of the elevator. The title clearly presented to everybody:

Domination 101 – How to keep your wayward submissive happy and out of trouble

Gibbs chuckled. Balboa -a sub himself- has had leaned closer to Fornell and sent him his best subby smile, before he spoke loud enough for all to hear. 'I can show up at yours tonight Fornell and we can have a small training session.' Gibbs has had observed in glee how his friend was torn between arousal, shame and anger, ripped the book from Balboa and rushed through the bullpen up to the director's office as if he was chased by a pack of wolves. All under the great laughter and amusement of the whole personnel of NCIS present.

Nobody has had expected by then that they will all feel soon the consequences of the verdict of the high court and the resulting quota regulation. Gibbs sighed. It is not as if the wayward FBI sub has had not the chance to work on the second best BAU team in the US consisting of subs only. He has had been even offered the team leader position of said team. The guy could have lead the second team, bring in his knowledge, a great deal of expertise, could have formed them to be all a greater asset to the Bureau, making them the best… But now? Now he worked in NY, bowing to every whim of the Doms on his team… What a waste!

Gibbs shook his head. Discrimination! Pah, fuck them all. No dom worth his whip would ever discriminate a sub… This had nothing to do with discrimination but with human intellect. Letting Doms and Subs work together while enforcing the new quota, that each team has to contain at least one sub to avoid further lawsuits, was just causing issues. Issues having to do with the line of command, the dynamics of teams, the trust needed in the field and of course the problem that they will probably lose soon a lot of great agents who retired because they have bonded within their team and were now ordered to stay home by their new Dominants to protect them from harm. Issues, that agents would be distracted in the field by their dynamics, resulting in injury or -worst case- death of team members or innocent bystanders. Gibbs shook his head. He just wanted to take another swallow of his coffee when he was pulled out of his musings by a knock at the door. He sighed and cracked his neck before he turned to the door. "Enter!" He snapped loudly and groaned as he saw Cynthia, the assistant of Director Morrow, open the door and peek carefully into to the room.

"Director Morrow wanted me to check in with you. You still have enough beverages and food. Maybe some more coffee?"

Gibbs could not hold back to smile at the beautiful sub in front of him, who was one of those rare ones who did not really fear him as much and was intelligent enough to know that the best way to stay on his good side was to bribe him with coffee.

"Na, thanks Cynthia! The thermo is still half full." Gibbs said.

Cynthia smiled back and felt encouraged to step into the room. "How is it going?"

Gibbs sighed. "It is a waste of time."

Cynthia nodded. "You know that the director did not have a choice. Nobody really likes it but those are the new regulations and since Agent Burley left… " Her voice trailed off. She knew no matter if sub or dom, nobody within NCIS was happy about the changes. It has already caused a lot of problems within the teams which have gone through it. NCIS was not working as effectively anymore. And while Gibbs has had been spared the experience so far, now after Agent Stan Burley has left to become an Agent Afloat and no open cases were pending the MCRT was one of the last teams to have to adjust. Gibbs has worked through files from FLECT graduates since hours to find as a good match of a sub as possible. Obviously not successfully though.

"You have at least found some candidates to interview?" She asked carefully and looked at the files which covered nearly the whole desk.

Gibbs sighed and nodded. He knew he could sit here for days and not find a match, not because the candidates weren't good, but he still felt the whole thing was nothing else than bullshit. He was a stubborn bastard after all. But he could kick and scream like a small child as much as he wanted, it would end up with Morrow having no other choice at the end than to assign someone to Gibbs' team. He has said as much. Something which probably would be worse than anything else, taking into consideration Vivian Blackadder -the remaining agent on his team- having been assigned by Morrow, too.

He nodded, took a sip of his coffee and pointed to a small stack of files to his left. Admittedly a very small stack since it contained only 3 files. He looked up and observed as Cynthia took the files, checking them shortly.

A brilliant grin met him as she was done just after some seconds. "Great! I will invite them for Friday for the interviews. Should be over with fast!" Cynthia said and couldn't hold back the chuckle.

Gibbs nodded and grinned. At least no one could say he did not even try. "Yup! Schedule it short will ya. 30 minutes per applicant should be enough."

She nodded and turned, speaking over her shoulder before she left the room. "Thanks and have still a nice day Agent Gibbs! And keep the rest of the food and coffee."

Gibbs snapped the file he had read -just before Cynthia has turned up- shut and grumbled. "You bet I will!"

_Please review and let me know if you want to read more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language  
_

_Thanks for your first reviews. It encouraged me to post the 2nd chapter just right away. :-) I will not always post as fast, but the first 3rd of the story is written already and I continuously work on the rest. Chapters will be out of this posted regularly. _

_Now I hope you all enjoy the second chapter as well...  
_

Chapter 2

Gibbs looked at the man sitting opposite from him listening to his chatter. He could hold just back a groan threatening to escape his throat. It was the third and last appointment of the interviews Cynthia has scheduled. The first two have been a disaster and the third one looked to end up the same.

First there was Michael Connoley. A sub built like a brick wall. Former Seal. Gibbs must admit he has had been impressed with his file and having been a Marine himself, he has had invited him. He thought before the interview, that he probably would be the best fit for his team. Well his brain has thought so at least, his gut on the other hand… But he has had pushed his gut-feeling aside assuming it has had to do with the fact that the whole changing team thing has had him on edge.

Once again his gut has been right though. The man has been so full of himself that Gibbs has had been tempted just after 2 minutes to bend him over the desk and give him a good spanking. Connoley was self-assured. Ha, screw that! Arrogant! Yeah that fit better.

He had been bragging from the beginning about himself, thinking being a former Seal and having passed FLECT as third of his class was prove he was superior to everybody. Gibbs has had nothing against self-confident subs really he didn't, but that…

Asking why Connoley wanted to become a Federal Agent and why he has chosen NCIS, he has brattled on about, that a kind of military agency would appreciate his skills best and he planned to advance in his career fast, so that the whole agency could gain from him working there. Something he could not as easy achieve at the FBI -which of course would admittedly be a better choice for him, being the better agency and all. But being part of NCIS would make him stand out more and faster and will cause with that also a faster track to become director. After that he could still have time to work on switching to the FFBI maybe first as an assistant director -which would not take long of course- and then becoming the director of the Bureau. Then of course wherever he thought his skills would be needed.

Gibbs has thanked him for his time and dismissed him just after 15 minutes in the interview, using the remaining time to take some notes to advise Morrow to talk with his counterpart at the FBI and find a job there for Connoley right away. Interagency exchange of applicants was nothing uncommon after all. He was sure to remind Morrow though to address that someone like Connoley would probably be best put somewhere in Alaska or elsewhere very remote, where he could take advantage of his great skills like the survival training and what not, being an Ex-Seal and all…

The second appointment was with Andrew Perkins. As the sub entered the room, it was clear that he was nothing like Connoley. Just the opposite. Gibbs knew he was an Uber dom alright. Subs and even doms normally felt his dominance right from the start and a lot had issues to be in his presence because of that. Well as long as you were not named Connoley obviously and were as arrogant as that and did not even recognize anything else around you. Someone would have thought a Seal would have learned the meaning of the word self-preservation…

However, Perkins was so frightened about Gibbs that he was shaking like a leaf and could not even once look up. His eyes have been turned to the floor throughout the interview while he hugged himself and stuttered and stumbled through answers. Gibbs has taken pity on the poor guy right from the start, his dynamics taken over to be as gentle and protecting as possible about the sub in front of him. It did not help at all. Perkins was getting more and more agitated the longer the interview went on, starting to sweat while fidgeting in his seat, peeking the whole time at the door as if he wanted to run. When Gibbs asked him why he has had applied to be put on a team mixed of doms and subs instead a team containing only subs, he answered, that his dom thought it would be a good move and help him to gain more self-confidence.

Gibbs has sighed at that. The dom of Perkins was probably right, he could not really blame him for that as he saw the behavior of the sub right in front of him. He was even sure Perkins could with time overcome his fears and be a great agent. But that was the problem. Gibbs did not have the time let alone patience for that. With the changes going on and the teams in turmoil trying to find a way to function, it was adamant that at least the MCRT was back on duty and functioning as fast as possible again. He has had thanked Perkins after the full 30 minutes in a soft tone and sighed as the guy stumbled out of the room. Being a computer expert with outstanding skills in this area Gibbs planned to tell Morrow to put Perkins in the cyber-crime division. The guy will be much more comfortable there as the unit contained even after the change mainly subs. Perkins will be able to become a great asset for NCIS there. Gibbs was sure about it…

And then started the third interview. He now sat in the interrogation room looking at the last guy. Gibbs started -not for the first time- to doubt if to use the interrogation room for the interviews was a good decision. Well not that he has had a lot of choice since all conference rooms have been occupied and honestly he thought it was a good move even if a conference room, would have been free. The atmosphere of the room was intimidating and his new team member should learn from the start that he was not a team leader who will cuddle any of them just because they were subs. He has had high standards. He gave his job his all and sub or not he expected his team to do the same. If they were not okay to have an interview in interrogation they were not right for his team. He expected devotion and loyalty, his team members to follow his orders and commands and not to complain and whine about little things at a whim. Well so far the room might have not been a good choice after all. Conolley was so arrogant that probably nothing ever was able to rattle him. For Perkins to be rattled seemed to be a constant state of mind, so the room probably has made it even worse and the guy in front of him now… Well he was obviously not affected at all by the room, but this time Gibbs was.

The admittedly very handsome sub has entered confidently, had raised shortly an eyebrow, then has settled down on the chair across the table and started to ramble all the while flirtingly blinking his eyes and sending him his best smile. The guy was sex on a stick. Gibbs wasn't immune by a far stretch and his dom reacted to it of course. He imagined how it would be to bend the guy over the table and give him a hard fuck right there and then. The sub would surely not object to that as he was flirting with Gibbs shamelessly. He was one of those kinds who oozed 'easy' all over the place. Some would come up probably with the word slut as a description and Gibbs did too. He was one of those to have fun, fuck and play with and then not to meet again. And Gibbs imagined right then and there how it would be to flog him into submission and then fuck him raw, not even listening to what the guy was saying. All he could see were the full lips moving animatedly. There were much better things the guy could do with that mouth…

He sure was not an option for the team. Even Gibbs was just human after all and even if his control was legendary he would not wait long before he fucked the guy. Not that nothing in the official regulations of NCIS forbid to do so, but his own codec did. There was rule 12 for a reason after all. Never date a coworker. Not that he planned to date him, but to fuck... He sure would. He sighed inwardly. This was exactly one of the reasons that teams mixed of subs and doms did not work and probably never would.

Already decided that even candidate 3 was not a fit, Gibbs still let the guy ramble and flirt, all the while imagining what he could do with him, of course not letting on what was going on in his mind. His cock twitched. Maybe he should tell the guy right away that he will not get the job and instead invite him over to his house and…

Gibbs could not end this thought as suddenly a loud screaming alarm was blaring. The rambling of the guy stopped immediately and Gibbs was surprised to see the man in front of him change his demeanor in just some milliseconds. Before he could think about this more, both of them have jumped up from the desk and just wanted to rush to the door intent on getting out and see what has happened to cause the alarm. Gibbs recognized shortly that the guy has positioned himself a step behind him to his right and has had -in the same way he had- his gun already drawn. Gibbs was just reaching out to grab the doorknob as a loud explosion was rattling the building so strong that he could not keep his footing and he crashed to the floor.

The light switched off and left the room in total darkness. The last thing he recognized were screams and then there was a second loud bang, more shaking -even if not as strong as the first one- and then something connected hard with his head. He wondered shortly why the guy he had interviewed was carrying a gun, before he knew no more.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Wow, thank you all once again for your reviews, the follows, the favorites. I am so happy you all seem to like my story so far. As we have Sunday and before we all head into a busy week again, I decided to post the next 2 chapters already. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Gibbs woke up slowly. He was laying on a hard surface. His head throbbed and hurt like a bitch. He heard something or better said someone ramble, the voice far away and sounding as if his ears were covered by cotton. Something was patting his cheek and slowly Gibbs got annoyed with that. He was tired and the patting was making his headache worse. He tried to open his eyes as the voice got clearer and louder.

"Come on, wake up!"

Gibbs groaned. The voice was strangely familiar and not. What has happened? He forced his eyes open. His vision was blurry and he blinked several times to clear it. Finally it seems to work and he was confronted with green brilliant eyes and a breathtaking smile. At this moment the memories of what has happened rushed back and he shot up into a sitting position. Not a good idea obviously as his stomach flipped and dizziness swept over him. He felt himself tilting to the right and wondered when he would connect with the floor again, as two hands grabbed his shoulders and the voice of the guy with him penetrated the drums in his head.

"Easy there big guy!"

Gibbs swallowed several times and took some deep breaths before the world righted itself and he was able to open his eyes again, he did not even remember to have closed. Gibbs was quite sure by now that he has had a concussion.

"Well hello again!" The guy sing-songed, once again smiling while kneeling in front of Gibbs, still holding his shoulders to steady him.

"Sit rep!" Gibbs snapped in his best Gunnery Sergeant voice but all that earned him was his companion to cock his head to the side and look questioningly at him.

"Sit rep?" The guy finally asked and Gibbs groaned before he grabbed the table to his left to pull himself up slowly into a standing position.

He turned and sent his best glare at the man who has stood up as well. Sex on a stick for sure, but definitely lacking brain. Good fuck yes, but nothing more. He wondered shortly why he was as disappointed by that but pushed the feeling fast aside as he started to survey the room.

It was illuminated by the emergency lights even if they flickered dangerously every few seconds. Part of the ceiling had come down and Gibbs knew that some of that was responsible for his headache. Not a bad concussion, he knew as much being able to stand steady, but enough to have knocked him out shortly and leave a mild lingering headache. The air was dusty and has not settled completely yet. He could have not been out long. However he has missed some of it and needed more information. Looking back at the guy standing in front of him he growled "Report!"

"Ah sit rep like situation report!" The guy nodded and Gibbs felt his right hand kind of tickling or itching as if it wanted to do something, but not having an idea what or why. "Well there was an explosion!" The guy finally answered.

Gibbs groaned. He knew that. The guy was not helping.

"Ya think?" Gibbs snapped and started to step over the debris on the floor in the direction of the door.

Before he could reach it he heard the guy behind him. "I tried the door, it is blocked by something from the outside."

Ah now he has decided to contribute. Not trusting the man at all, Gibbs none the less stepped up to the door and tried to open it. Blocked indeed. He leaned his ear on the door and listened. It was quiet outside. Too quiet if you asked Gibbs. His right hand went to his hip to assure himself he still had his gun and found the holster empty. He tensed. Before he had a chance to turn around and maybe face one of the attackers responsible for what has happened, he saw out of the corner of his eyes a hand holding out his gun, the handle first in his direction. Well maybe not an attacker after all.

He turned, snatched the gun out of the guys hand, checked the clip and put it back into his holster. The guy has had a gun too. He remembered as much and for the first time he looked at him more closely. He was well built, muscular but not too much, more like a runner than a linebacker like the prick Connoley. His stance was relaxed but ready at the same time. Like a cat to spring into action at any second. The gun he should not even carry –since he has had not the status of an agent yet and was just a visitor- was also placed in a holster at his right hip, clipped to his belt.

When this was all over he sure as hell would have some words with the security personnel. Well he probably did not need to, after the building had been attacked and honestly if they did not even take the gun away from the guy in front of him, who was just a visitor here for an interview, before he entered the building, Gibbs had to admit that they probably have even screwed up not to let terrorists enter as well and plant a bomb somewhere. Probably this shit was also caused somehow by all the turmoil because of the new regs. No excuse still, but well … maybe it will bring some pencil pushers to the point to rethink all that.

Gibbs shook his head inwardly. Yeah sure and the pope was a hardcore sadist…

However when he got out of here, he was sure that the security guards probably would have been taken care of by then by Morrow already. Well at least if the director was still alive.

His gut clenched as he thought about all the people in the building and his mind drifted shortly to Abby, Ducky and Gerald. Like interrogation they were in the underground floors of the building. The damage in the room they were in and that the ceiling has come down suggested that the explosion has went off somewhere above them which meant Abby's lab –on the same floor but on the other side of the building- and autopsy just under Abby's laboratory were even more far away from the blast. So they probably should be okay and he was glad that his gut did not tell him anything opposite. Well at least if they have been in their respective domains at the moment of the explosions and not maybe somewhere on the upper floors. Maybe even the bullpen to chat with Blackadder and guessing about the candidates he interviewed…

Nah, they wouldn't. Blackadder, the agent left on his team after Burley has left, was not well liked by them. Well not by them, him or anyone else for that matter. She was an arrogant, lazy bitch. But not only that. He knew he despised her even more since he learned that she has been assigned by Morrow on his team because he was ordered to by SecNav. Her father –an admiral- seemed to be a good friend to him. A fact which wouldn't be as bad, if she wasn't behaving as if she was superior to everyone and would be a competent agent, which see wasn't.

His mind drifted to Balboa, Chris Pacci and all the others up there, Cynthia... He leaned back at the door and observed as the man he was trapped with stepped up to the mirror separating interrogation from the observation room behind it, trying to peek through it and starting to knock against it.

Gibbs sighed. "Bulletproof!" He stated and observed as the guy's shoulders slumped before he turned around, leaning back against the mirror and starting to brush of the dust from his shirt and trousers, mumbling something about a guy called Bruce Willis, Zegna and that even if the drycleaner in this building would be the best, they did not stand a chance to safe his tie, then he slid down the wall to sit on the floor staring forlornly in front of him.

Gibbs puzzled about the dry cleaner comment, since they did not have a dry cleaner at NCIS, but honestly he did not really care, since he also puzzled about what the guy meant with Zegna and who Bruce Willis was. He was not interested at all what the guy thought or said honestly. All he would ever be interested in to do with the guy, he has had fantasized about enough already during the interview. And since he was not really chatty, he also did not plan to ask what he meant with it. He saw no reason just to start a no nonsense discussion. He was sure the guy would probably never have anything to say which would ever interest him...

He pushed himself away from the door and sat down also under the mirror beside the sub since this was the only space without debris on the floor. Just having recognized that the chairs they have sat on were totally crumbled by the parts of the ceiling which have come down. If they would have sat there still at the time of the explosion, both of them probably would be dead by now.

He shrugged inwardly. He has had never been a guy to play the 'What if' game. As he settled in, his mind was already running through all the terrorist threats assessment reports of the last weeks. His mind starting to find an angle to investigate when he came out of here, reflecting on all information he could remember of the impending investigations. At the moment they could do nothing else and did not have another choice than to wait.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

Chapter 4

Gibbs did not know how long they sat there and waited but he guessed it has been about 3 hours. At least it felt like that. He wasn't as sure, since his wrist watch has not survived the whole thing intact. He got more and more frustrated and stared at the door as if by the sheer force of his will it will just open up. Of course it didn't.

His companion did not help. He has had started -shortly after they have settled in under the mirror- a monologue about movies, which made it more and more difficult for Gibbs to concentrate and remember the details of the terrorist threat assessment reports of the last weeks. The guy went on and on and on, recounting details about title, actors, story lines and what not ever. Even impersonating scenes for Christ's sake! All of course having to do with bombs and/or explosions.

Gibbs has had not said a word since, trying not to listen and concentrate on his own thoughts. But slowly he lost all patience. He has had hoped while not reacting the guy would get a clue and stop. Well obviously he has had hoped wrong. He clenched his hands repeatedly into fists as the itchy, tingling feeling in them got stronger and stronger. Finally he snapped and as if on its own accord his left hand shot out and slapped the back of the guy's head.

Gibbs was stunned and surprised about what just has happened himself, but as he looked at his companion he tried his best not to laugh out loud at the expression on his face. The guy's mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes round as saucers and his eyebrows raised in shock. Well at least he stopped rambling...

"Did you just slap me?" The guy kind of shrieked and sent him an angry glare while clenching his own fists. The change has happened so fast that Gibbs was surprised a bit by that. For a second he feared he might get punched. By a sub none the less. No sane sub would even think about the possibility to punch an uber dom. At least if he was not a criminal trying to escape or kill him. Thinking further Gibbs doubted if the guy was sane at all because really… No sane person rambled on about movies for hours after all... Before he could contemplate that further he recognized that the reaction of his companion however amused him a lot and he tried his best not to smile but failed. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"You insult me and then laugh about that?" His companion said and his eyebrows shot up even more in shocked annoyance.

"A slap in the face is an insult a slap to the back of the head is a wake-up call!" Gibbs stated drily. What the heck? He did not need to defend his actions, so why did he?

"A wake-up call? You call that a wake-up call?"

Gibbs nodded and observed as the guy once again cocked his head to the side observing him as if he was looking for something in Gibbs face. A strange feeling spread through him and he was not sure why, but he hoped the guy would find what he was looking for. Finally the fists of his companion relaxed and he turned his head away as if ashamed. His shoulder slumped and he let his chin fall on his chest, starting to pick at his trouser, mumbling. "You could have told me to shut up!"

Gibbs felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the sub in front of him. At that moment he wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. He was not sure what has changed. Some hours ago all he ever wanted to do was to fuck the guy, then to punish him with his whip because he has annoyed him with all his rambling and now he felt like a heartless bastard wanting nothing more than to apologize and protect him.

Rule 6! Never apologies. It's a sign of weakness! Gibbs recited in his head hoping as usual it would give him a smug feeling. It didn't.

He sighed and turned his face forward again. Somehow he felt disappointed in himself and did not really know why.

Well the guy was a sub after all and to see how he was affected by his actions... It was as if once again a switch has been snapped and Gibbs contemplated that there was obviously more about the guy than just a dumb jock and good fuck. It made him think about what can cause a sub to behave like this, to obviously portray to be a slut and being dumb instead of showing his true self. How did Gibbs not see that before? How was the guy even able to hide that from him? He was an uber dom. Nothing like this normally escaped his gut or observation. Ever!

Before however he could contemplate that further he heard loud noises coming from the direction of the door and a voice he knew very well.

"Gibbs! You in there?" Another loud bump was heard and Gibbs jumped to his feet rushing to the door. "Abs?" He shouted. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! You okay? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Hurry up guys!" Abby shrieked. "Yes ma'am!" He heard a male voice mumbling and then another bump. "You okay my Silverfox?" He heard again through the door and a tender smile formed in his face.

"We are okay Abs! What about you and the others?" Gibbs shouted back.

This time another voice than the one of the forensic scientist answered him. None the less a very welcome one. "Abbigal, Gerald and I are okay. Not even a scratch. We have some minor injured but fortunately no casualties. I apologize we could not get to you earlier, but the way was blocked. Are you injured, Jethro?" He heard the voice of Dr. Donald Mallard, the medical examiner and very good friend, through the door.

Gibbs contemplated if he should tell him about his minor concussion but decided against it, it will just lead to the fact that Ducky would insist that he was examined at a hospital, delaying the possibility to investigate what has happened and why.

"We are okay Duck! What has happened?" Gibbs shouted back.

"We? You got company there Gibbs? Hello company! Who are you?" He heard Abby shout and he chuckled. That was his girl.

"Abbigal, please stand back and let the men work. The faster they are done the earlier Jethro will be able to come out and then you can still meet his companion." He heard Ducky chastening his girl.

"Jethro, from what we know so far, the bomb was hidden in a van camouflaged as a dry cleaning service. The explosion caused another UPS truck parked next to it to catch fire and explode shortly after as well. But as said no causalities just minor injuries and a lot of destruction mainly."

Something in Gibbs brain clicked and he turned around abruptly looking in the eyes of the guy in front of him.

"Damn! When I saw that van I have really wondered what a dry cleaning service had to do with a federal agency. But how the hell should they have come in if not belonging here… " His companion trailed off, looking at Gibbs with sad haunted eyes and as if he carried the guilt of the whole wide world on his shoulders.

"You have a gun with you!" Gibbs said and pointed at his companion's right hip as if it would explain all. And it probably did. He saw as the guy blushed and looked away to his left, muttering something he did not understand.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "You saw just the truck?"

The head snapped back and once again the change happened so fast that Gibbs was surprised. In front of him stood a competent, serious investigator at attention. "No. I also saw the two guys with the truck. And I can be very observant, sir!"

This time it was Gibbs turn to cock his head to the side and allow himself to be really open, looking at the guy for several moments. He approved of what he saw. Gibbs nodded. "Don't call me sir! I work for a living."

There was again this scrutinizing look before his companion broke out into a bright charming grin. "How should I call you then?" He asked.

"Gibbs will do just fine."

A mischievously twinkle appeared in the eyes of the sub. "Phew! And here I feared I should call you Jethro… I mean really? You so not fit 'The Beverly Hill Billies'."

Gibbs felt once again his right hand tingling and itching, but before he could deliver another headslap, the door behind him opened and he was jumped. His arms full of black goth and the impact made him stumble back a bit and he felt the arms of his favorite girl squeeze tighter, making it difficult to breathe while his ears were assaulted by questions if he really was okay. "Abbigal let Jethro breath, my dear!" Ducky said and laid his hand on the shoulder of the forensic scientist to help to calm her down.

Finally she released him took a step back searching his face. "You are hurt!" She said.

Gibbs sighed he should have suspected that he probably had a goose egg at least where part of the ceiling has connected with his head.

"It is nothing Abs!" He tried to assure her, leaned forward and planted a fatherly kiss on her porcelain cheek.

"Really Gibbs?" She whispered and he saw tears pooling in her eyes.

He knew she has had been worried over the last hours about him, as he has been about her and the others. To know they were all good and that there were no casualties was helping a lot to keep the growling animal inside him at bay for the moment and not make him storm out, starting the hunt for the perps immediately, allowing himself to take some minutes to reconnect with his family.

"Oh my!" He heard Ducky exclaim when he looked at the room. "This part of the building has really taken the brunt of the blast as it seems."

"Duck?" Gibbs asked and his friend turned around.

"The truck was parked at the loading bay, which I am sure you know is directly above us." The medical examiner said and pointed his index finger upwards.

Gibbs nodded. He has had already wondered how it seems that they had no casualties after he remembered the force of the blast, but now it made more sense. The loading bay was an area just outside the evidence garage and a bit to the right. And just above them, so of course they would feel it worse here. Still…

"The admin staff?" Gibbs asked.

"Some broken bones, bruises and cuts from bursting glass. Nothing serious. The only ones injured beside you." His friend answered and looked into the eyes of Gibbs over his glasses.

"It's nothing Duck. Just a small bump."

"Let me be the judge of that my friend." His friend answered and Gibbs sighed. He knew he has had lost.

"I would suggest we head to autopsy and you let me check on that. While doing so you can introduce us to our visitor."

Great. He has totally forgotten, that he was not alone. He just wanted to turn around to make instructions as the guy stepped forward, a brilliant smile plastered on his face and held out his hand.

"Hi I am Anthony DiNozzo! You can call me Tony."

TBC

_Well now you all know for sure who the third applicant was... I was hoping to have given enough clues about that and of course you all picked up on it already. Good to know that my characters are not so OOC after all. LOL I will further try my best to stay as much in character as the story allows._


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Cookies for all of you who left a review, followed or favorited! I am really humbled that my first fanfic ever leads to such a great response. Your reviews really make me smile and it makes it so difficult to wait a bit and not to put up the next chapters right away. LOL _

_I failed to wait! Soooo ... Once again thank you all! :o)_

_Enjoy the next 2 chapters! _

Chapter 5

Gibbs sat on the autopsy table in a very, very bad mood. He did his best to not show it but knew he failed. Ducky was clucking around him, examining him.

Gibbs felt his blood starting to boil as Abby once again leaned close to DiNozzo and let her finger trail along his arm while whispering something to him. She was a dominant all right, DiNozzo was sex on a stick and a sub. Gibbs himself has not been immune to that, still wasn't. But what infuriated him even more than that Abby flirted shamelessly, was, that DiNozzo flirted back.

And oh did he flirt back. Did Gibbs think that the guy has turned on the charm on him during the interview, it became very clear now that he has had not seen anything yet what the guy was capable of. He has had wrapped Abby around his fingers already. And if it wasn't bad enough he also charmed Gerald and even Ducky like a professional on the look out to be gang banged. Free of charge of course.

"Hey!" Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts by a stinging pain in his upper right arm and his head snapped to his friend, who looked at him questioningly still holding the syringe in his hands he obviously has had injected him with. "Seriously, Jethro! You look at me like I have stabbed you. It was just a tetanus shot." Ducky groused.

Gibbs growled. He has had enough. He had to get to work, terrorists to catch and more importantly he has had to get DiNozzo away from Abby. He jumped down the desk and rolled down his shirtsleeve, grabbing his jacket while striding in the direction of the two turtling lovers. His hand snatched forward and delivered a slap to the back of DiNozzo's head which whipped forward at contact, stopping Abby mid-sentence, who looked shocked.

The reaction was instantaneous and he saw DiNozzo starting to blush and peek at him carefully before peeking to Ducky, Gerald and then Abby.

'Good! That will teach him not to flirt on my time.' Gibbs thought before he turned and strode in the direction of the doors, shouting over his shoulder. "DiNozzo with me!"

Before he stepped through the doors, a small smile was forming on his face as he heard scuffle, rushing feet and a short. "On it Gibbs!"

As Gibbs left autopsy with Tony scrambling in a hurry behind him, Abby still stood speechless and stared at the place where Tony has had sat just some seconds before then turned around slowly to Ducky. Her mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Ducky looked back seemingly a bit taken off guard, but not as surprised as she was, while Gerald has turned away and busied himself cleaning some stuff on a small side table as if nothing has happened at all.

"Have you seen that Duck?" Abby asked still feeling as if she has fallen down the rabbit hole pointing at the doors through which both men have left.

Ducky smiled. "Indeed I have my dear girl."

"Is that all you have to say about that? Gibbs has slapped him. Why the hell has Gibbs slapped him?"

"Ah but Abbigal, if you would not have been as enthralled by our attractive young visitor, you might know that by now."

"What do you mean enthralled? Come on Duck this guy is so hot and has easy written all over him. He would have been a great lay for sure. And he seemed to not mind my advances. I was close to seal the deal when Gibbs just stepped up, slapped him and ordered him to follow … And he has just left. Not even a short sorry or see you later or … "

"Exactly!" Ducky said.

"What?" Abby still did not understand it. At that moment Gerald turned around and looked at the forensic scientist. "Do not look at me like that. You can't say -and that goes for both of you guys- that you would have pushed that sub out of your beds if you had had the chance."

Gerald cocked his head and waited for the moment the penny would drop. Ducky was a bit more direct. "Oh I sure wouldn't have. Honestly I would have felt honored to have my way with Anthony as probably every dom would who is not bonded."

"Well you could have, you know. After I was done with him of course, Duck." Abby said grinning.

"Of course." Ducky chuckled which even made Gerald laugh silently.

"What? You tell me I couldn't have bed the guy?"

"No not at all." Gerald answered. "As every dom could have, but that's not the point."

Abby started to pout. She was still shocked about what has happened and felt clueless. She knew she was missing something here but not sure what and why her two friends were as amused about it.

"Subs like Anthony are rare and they always prefer the strongest given the choice, Abbigal." Ducky said and finally the penny dropped.

"Gibbs?" She shrieked. "You mean he would drop me for Gibbs? Okay stupid question of course he would. Every sub not bonded or collard would probably if Gibbs was interested… But Gibbs did not even advance him…" She trailed off and Ducky looked at her.

Here it comes. "Oh! Oooooh… " Abby shouted and grinned broadly clapping her hands.

"Exactly!" Ducky and Gerald answered at the same time, before all three of them started to laugh.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

Chapter 6

Tony was nervous, tired, hurting and on edge. Gibbs was standing in front of him staring at the elevator doors while he oozed all those confident, strong and toppy vibes. Damn it. He has come here this morning for a simple job interview. He has passed FLECT after he has had left Baltimore and the problems with his partner there. He wanted to start anew. Leave all the crap behind. But immediately he has entered the room, it was as if a switch has been slapped and he was once again the jock and slut, he could portray so good.

Thinking about it, it was probably because of meeting someone like Gibbs. He has had recognized immediately that he was not only a dom but an uber dom and his hackles has stood up at that. Why was he even interviewed by a dom? And if it has had to be a dom why the hell has it to be out of all things Gibbs? Doms like Gibbs were extremely dangerous. It would not be good to show any weakness in front of him, to show his true self, his vulnerable side, the side doms smelled as a lion smelled their prey. He knew he would have been helpless if Gibbs would advance him and easily fall on his knees for that man if he did so in the enclosed space of interrogation. So he tried his best to hide, putting on his mask and keeping the guy as much away from his true self as possible as if on autopilot.

His true self… Ha! He did not even know his true self to be honest. He was 26 and still a fucking virgin, damn it! Never ever has he trusted someone enough to have given himself over into the hands of a dom. Neither for sex nor play nor anything else. Well there was the occasional punishment but this didn't count. Since it wasn't submission by him just a kind of necessity. Well at least if you asked the doms who punished him. He did not agree on that part of course.

However he knew his angst was stemming mainly from his childhood festered by later experiences. Having observed how his father has treated the subs passing through his bedroom has imprinted him. His father got them, used them and then –after he got what he wanted- sent them on their way. He has done so even with him, well beside the bed part of course.

He knew it was irrational to think every dom would be like this, but he couldn't help himself. And later experiences did not help to convince him otherwise, just the opposite. It was better to play the slut, the experienced sub, ready and easy for anything. Behaving like this, he could avoid to awaken a serious interest in a dom and just portray himself as nothing else than a good lay. And when it was coming to the point to close the deal, he could easily back out with a flimsy excuse, being not to be taken serious and all that. Yeah this was definitely better than to be the prey for doms, who only wanted to get their rocks of at his expense and being pushed aside and abandoned by them when he was found out not to be worthy. Just like his father has done.

He has done his best during the interview to not get hired and not to be seen in any way worthy by Gibbs. And then the stupid explosion has happened and everything after that where his mask has slipped several times even as shortly as it had.

Gibbs suspected something. Tony felt it. And now he has had to give a statement having seen the guys of the truck, forcing him to stay here and spend more time around the uber dom and probably slip up more and more and then when he has served the purpose, getting bend over the next surface, fucked and with a pat on his shoulder sent on his way. And he would agree happily to all of that. Well not the sending away part but the rest. The sending away part he could life without, but he knew it would happen. He was not worth it to be kept, never would be. If his father did not even wanted him why should others and especially why would a dom like Gibbs want to keep him after he got his rocks off. The guy could have anybody. And anybody was better than him… He was doomed.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the last floor. Tony observed as Gibbs strode right ahead and he had to jog a little bit to keep pace. As they stopped in front of a silver door kind of embedded in a silver wall, the agent leaned forward and looked into something. A small blue light could be seen and then a click heard, before Gibbs opened the door and strode into the room.

The silence was getting to Tony ever since they had left autopsy. And hey how strange was that by the way that Gibbs has allowed a coroner to examine him? Tony hated doctors of any kind and what went along with it, but imagining to get examined by someone, who normally cut into dead people made him shiver in fear.

And this girl. This Abby? Come on. A forensic scientist being a goth? A very happy and bubbly goth none the less. She was a dom and wearing a collar as if she was mocking all subs. As if she was aiming to offend them. It was just plain disrespectful for a dom to do so goth or not. But at the same time he did not really get those vibes from her all the same...

Where the hell has he ended up in? Then the headslap thing, which has sent a strange kind of feeling throughout his body, the elevator ride in stoic silence and now an eye scanner… He contemplated to quote something out of a James Bond movie as he followed Gibbs like a damn puppy. He couldn't grasp why and it made him nervous. And Tony rambled when he was nervous. Normally nothing good came ever out of it. But seriously? The bomb, the medical examiner, Abby, Gibbs, head slaps, eye scanner? It screamed for a comment.

Just as he wanted to say something out loud, he recognized that they have entered a huge room bathed in darkness. They walked down a small ramp. To his right were seats like in a movie theater, further on the left wall were small screens and a lot of tech and computers with some people sitting in front of them, headphones on, concentrating on whatever they worked on. The front of the room was covered with a screen. A huge, really huuuuuge screen. And it was getting more and more difficult for Tony to hold back a movie reference. To watch an action movie on that screen must be a blast…

Before he could put his foot into his mouth though, Gibbs stopped at the end of the ramp and he could just avoid barley to run into him. In the middle of the room in front of the screen stood a tall guy. Age about mid to end 50ies, grey hair, strong posture, expensive suit. Tony wasn't sure because it was quite dark, but he guessed it was Armani looking at the cut and all. He screamed dominant. Not as much as Gibbs, but hey Gibbs was an uber dom after all and the guy clearly not, but dominant none the less. Tony started to wonder if only dominants worked for NCIS because he has had not met one sub yet but dismissed it quickly as he observed that Mr. Armani just seemed to finish talking with a guy on the screen.

"Keep me updated Tom!" The guy on the screen said.

"I will Mr. Secretary!" Mr. Armani nodded, looking to his left and making a cutting motion over his throat. Then the screen switched off and the light in the room increased a bit.

Mr. Armani turned in their direction and Gibbs looked shortly over his shoulder, a clear order for Tony to stay there, not move and keep quiet. Tony thought it was best to just do so. Mr. Armani seemed to be important and now Tony was glad he has not commented on any movies just some moments before.

Gibbs stepped up to the man and nodded. "Sir!"

"Agent Gibbs! Dr. Mallard has cleared you?"

"Yes sir! What do we know so far?"

"Not much. A truck camouflaged as dry cleaners entered the Navy Yard at 10.05 am, drove to the loading bay and parked there. Two guys stepped out rounded the truck and talked a while, then opened the back door and entered. After some minutes they got out, carried some garment bags, locked the van and left around the corner. Cameras did not catch them again on the grounds. The techs are still going through the footage, but so far no luck. It is like they have disappeared into thin air. No casualties only injuries and a lot of damage for the loading bay and the floor of interrogation. But you have seen that."

Gibbs nodded. "We got them on camera?"

Mr. Armani nodded. "Not their faces though." At that moment he looked over Gibbs shoulder and his eyes settled on Tony. DiNozzo tried his best not to start to fidget as the eyes of the dom racked over him. The dom looked at Gibbs raising an eyebrow in question. After receiving a shrug of shoulders as answer he pointed at both of them in a clear gesture to follow and strode out of the room.

Mr. Armani strode ahead and Gibbs and with that Tony followed behind. They left the movie room, turned left and walked along the banister. Tony looked right and down. There was an open space of cubicles, desks and people who worked busily. The mood was palpable agitated. It seemed chaotic and at the same time organized. After some meters they entered once again a door at their left and ended up in a bright sunny room. A woman –finally a sub, as Tony recognized happily- was sitting behind a desk. Clearly a secretary. She stood up as they entered, grabbed some documents from her table and hurried to open two double doors into another room. Tony's eyes caught sight of a name plate at the door and he swallowed. It read 'Director Thomas Morrow'. Well at least Mr. Armani had a name now.

They entered the room and the woman from the front room handed over some papers, pointed to a thermos and several beverages on the conference table, turned, left the room and closed the doors. Not even one word has been spoken and Tony was impressed by the secretary. She obviously was tuned well into working for her boss.

Director Morrow sat behind a big heavy oak desk in a very comfortable looking leather chair, put the papers on the table, leaned back and stapled his fingers in front of him, looking expectantly at Gibbs, who stood as Tony now in front of the desk. Gibbs back was ramrod straight and observing that Tony also automatically straightened. As if on their own accord his hands clasped at the small of his back, his stance widening. A short shock rushed through Tony. It was a typical posture for a submissive to present himself to a dom. The realization that he assumed this position without even being prompted to, but just instinctively caused by Gibbs' own posture and presence, made him shiver slightly. Something which has had never happened to Tony before. He was doomed indeed.

"You want to explain to me Agent Gibbs, why you took it upon you to allow a stranger, not having clearance, to enter MTAC and then let me talk in front of him about the attack?" The director said and pointed at Tony who automatically straightened a bit more. The guy seemed strangely familiar to Tony at this moment and his brain started to race, trying to decipher if he has had ever met him before.

"That's Anthony DiNozzo, sir. We had the interview when the bomb went off." Gibbs answered in a no nonsense tone as if this would explain why he has had dragged him obviously into this MTAC thingens –what Tony guessed was the official name of the movie room. Clearly a high clearance area, where a lot of hush-hush, super-secret things happened, when the reaction of Morrow was anything to go by. What the hell has Gibbs been thinking? Tony was sure he was in trouble because of that. Probably they would arrest him now and interrogate him, trying to find out if he was a spy.

Morrow raised an eyebrow and looked at DiNozzo curiously before turning his eyes back at Gibbs. Not a reaction Tony has had expected.

"He can identify the drivers." Gibbs added and Morrows eyes were back on him. This time longer. Tony felt the eyes wander down his body and stopping shortly at his right hip, obviously pausing at his gun. He tried his best not to fidget.

He was readying himself to explain why he had a gun in a secured building, while he was not an agent and just a visitor, as Morrow nodded and shuffled through the papers on his desk.

Obviously the director has found what he has been looking for and slapped one paper and a pen on the desk while looking at Tony expectantly. DiNozzos eyes drifted down to look at it. What he saw did not make any sense. Feeling the eyes of Gibbs and Morrow on him he looked up again.

"Sir?" He asked.

"You will be assigned TAD to Agent Gibbs' team for the investigation. After that we will see." Morrow said.

No,no,no, no, nooooooooo! Tony's mind screamed at him. That was exactly what he has had tried to avoid all along. He could not work with Gibbs, he just couldn't.

He heard the calm demanding voice of Gibbs. "Sign it!" A clear order not to be disobeyed and as if on its own accord his right hand grabbed the pen and he signed the document in front of him. As he let the pen drop, he started to feel panic rise inside him.

What the hell? Why has he signed that? But before it could end up in a full blown panic attack, Morrow has stood up and held out his hand. Once again like on autopilot Tony took it and felt it being shaken. Shock! Yeah it must be shock…

"Welcome to NCIS, Agent DiNozzo!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_You all are amazing. Once again thank you all for your reviews and thoughts! Also for the additional follows and favorites! You all encourage me to keep going. We have still by far not reached the end of the 1st third of the story which is already written and ready. Out of this I can still give you what you asked for as easily and post the next chapter. :o) _

_Looking forward once again to read what you think... Enjoy! _

Chapter 7

Tony sat at the conference table between Director Morrow to his right and Gibbs to his left. By now he was unable not to fidget. Finally Morrow has clicked on a remote and they looked at the screen on the wall coming to life, before Tony could even contemplate the modern equipment at NCIS compared to the outdated one at the Baltimore Police department. . . At least it gave him some time to get over the fact that he has been hired for Gibbs' team. Well it was done. To ask now to take it back would harm his career. He had to live with it, somehow... 'It was just TAD!' He reminded himself. He still had a chance to get out of this later and hopefully to be assigned somewhere else. A team of subs as he has had applied for from the beginning. Of course it would make sense to be assigned as of yet to Gibbs' team, being a witness and all that. Yeah that must be the only reason the director has put him on the team of the uber dom…

As the other two men focused on the screen Tony focused on the task as well. They saw some seconds into the footage as the van of doom –as Tony has named it in his mind- stopped at the security check point. One guard holding a clipboard stepped up to the driver's window and leaned lightly forward to speak to the driver. Some words were exchanged and then the driver handed over some papers. Tony recognized in an instant that the driver and his companion wore caps, looked down and that the sunscreens of the van were clapped downwards, efficiently hiding their faces from the cameras. The guard was flapping through the papers on the clipboard obviously looking for something. After several moments he straightened and looked nervously over his right shoulder in the direction of the guard house. A short exchange of words with the driver, then the guard was stepping back his hand on his gun holster.

Next the driver stepped out of the van and rounded it to the backside, all the while his head held low, followed by the guard. They disappeared out of camera view behind the truck and they observed as the back doors were opened. Some moments ticked by, then the doors closed again. The driver got back behind the wheel and the guard was flapping through the papers on the clipboard again. Once again he looked agitated at the guard house before he nodded and opened the gate so the van could drive through. Tony shook his head in disbelieve as they watched the van drive along before it disappeared out of camera range.

At this moment the screen switched to the footage of another camera, showing the van from another angle as it drove along. Then another switch to another camera and they observed as the van was parked in front of the building –obviously the loading bay- and shut off. Both men got out of the van and rounded it to the back now in full view of the camera. They stood there for some time discussing.

Tony remembered that this was the moment he has arrived himself for the interview. He has had parked out of this particular camera range though as it seemed. He remembered as he stepped out of his own car, that he has looked immediately at the animated discussion of the both men. Even if not really silent, he did not understand them as they spoke in a foreign language. He has looked on, observed, wondering about why a federal agency had a dry cleaning service. After some moments one of the guys has recognized him and both men have looked at him for a while. Then they opened the back doors, hopped in and closed them. Tony has had by then pushed aside the strange feeling he has had ever since seeing the van and the two men, oblivious to the fact that the van was not supposed to be there, since it wouldn't be if it shouldn't. Taking into consideration the security check he has gone through mere minutes before at another gate than the van… He has straightened his suit and went to the main entrance for his interview.

Still looking at the screen they observed the two men opening the back doors after said heated discussion. A lot of hangers could be made out before both men entered the van and closed the door, just the way Tony has remembered it. Two minutes ticked by and the doors opened again. Both men still dressed in the dark blue overalls and caps jumped out, holding each a garment bag. They closed the door, locked the van and then left to the right around the corner of the building, throughout holding their heads low and not allowing one second for the camera to catch their faces.

They all looked on as the van stood in front of the building for about 20 minutes like a looming ogre before a brown UPS truck arrived and parked beside it. The driver of the UPS van got out with a small parcel under the arm, locked his own van and entered the building at the loading entrance. Some more minutes ticked by and while all three of them knew what would happen next, Tony none the less jumped slightly as suddenly the dry cleaning van exploded in a ball of fire, the blast so strong that the UPS van was thrown into the air.

He looked on as it landed on its side, the tank on the underside of the UPS van now clearly seen. Fuel was running out of it and on the ground, in an alarming speed reaching the burning remains of the dry cleaning van and catching fire. In milliseconds the fire reached the tank of the UPS truck and Tony jumped again as the second van exploded –admittedly not as spectacular as the first. They looked on several seconds at the smoldering remains of the two vehicles, when Morrow finally clicked the remote and paused the footage turning in his seat, looking at Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"After the guys turned the corner we lost them. It is the only blind area not covered by cameras on the whole outside Yard. Those bastards knew where the cameras are. We are still checking the recordings of all cameras but so far could not find them on any other footage." Morrow growled.

Tony fidgeted in his seat clearing his throat pointing at the screen. "Can you rewind the footage sir?"

The director looked at him several seconds before turning again and hitting a button on the remote.

The footage ran backwards. As they saw the two men hopping out of the van again Tony spoke up. "Stop right there sir." He felt the two pair of eyes of Gibbs and Morrow on him and he hurried on to explain. "You see both of them carry a garment bag each. Of course them posing as dry cleaners it would make sense when they were stopped by someone on the yard and been asked what they are doing there together with their papers. But what if they carried it not for that purpose to strengthen the cover of being dry cleaners, but the bags contained some clothes for them to change into? When they rounded the corner of the building and knew about the camera free area, they had enough time before the van exploded to change their appearance…." Tony trailed off as he saw Morrow looking at him. He sighed. Of course they probably had thought about this before. What was he thinking?

"What do you think they have dressed up as?" Gibbs asked and Tony jumped a bit his head whipping around looking at his eyes. But instead of seeing mockery, he saw an open maybe slightly proud expression looking back at him encouraging him to speak.

Tony shrugged. "I would guess a kind of uniform. I mean a lot of military was running around the yard when I got here. A uniform would not make them stand out…"

He trailed of again as he saw Morrow lean forward and press the intercom on the table. "Cynthia, instruct the search teams to look out for discarded clothes beside the bastards themselves. They might have changed their appearance and wear uniform now. Inform also the agents running through the footage to look out for 2 men in said uniform on the Yard behaving strange instead of our two perps in overalls. Lock down will stay in place until we made sure that every single person on yard has a purpose to be here."

Cynthia… So the secretary's first name was Cynthia. Nice voice too. Tony thought as he heard the short "Yes sir." as an answer through the intercom

"When did you get an eye on the men, Agent DiNozzo?" Morrow asked and Tony looked up once again, feeling more and more uncomfortable in the presence of the two doms who showed much too much interest in him for his liking. He cleared his throat once again. "I have parked my car to the left on the visitor lot when I arrived for my interview with Agent Gibbs, sir. When I stepped out I heard a loud discussion and looked where it was coming from. I saw two men standing at the back of the van seemingly in an agitated argument. I got a strange feeling and looked on several moments, wondering about what a dry cleaning service had to do with a federal agency. I did not understand the language they were talking in though unfortunately. After some time one of the guys recognized that I was looking at him and looked back and then even the second guy turned his head at me. They seemed surprised and particularly stared at me several moments. I got a very good look at their faces in return though before, well before they opened the back doors of the van and jumped in, closing the doors. I looked on several more seconds before I turned and left to head over to the main entrance… I am sorry sir." Tony said and blushed, looking ashamed on the desk, fidgeting.

"Sorry for what?" Morrow asked genuinely surprised and Tony's eyes snapped up, looking at him.

"The whole situation felt off somehow, sir. I should have done something. I could have done something." He stopped abruptly as he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and he whipped around to look into Gibbs eyes.

"Nothing you could have done there, DiNozzo. No way in hell you could have known what those bastards have planned or had no purpose being there. Might have been they would have killed you if you would have done something." Gibbs stated and Tony felt strange as he looked into the eyes of the dom. It was as if Gibbs was proud of him, concerned and protective all in one in this one look. He wasn't sure though if he could trust his own perception at the moment. However Gibbs was probably right even if it did not make him feel better. He nodded looking down again.

He saw Morrow stand up, saw Gibbs do the same and followed suit. "Corporal Stanson, the guard, is waiting in conference room 3, Gibbs." Morrow said before heading to his desk. They were clearly dismissed. Gibbs nodded, turned and strode out of the room, once again followed by DiNozzo.

Tony's head was whirling. He had the feeling his life has had just changed completely. He did not know by then how soon he would find out how true this thought would be.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Also if I might sound like a broken record: Once again thank you all for your reviews and thoughts! Also for the additional follows and favorites! Wednesdays are always busy for me, so todays chapter comes a little later than you are all used to...  
_

_Thanks for the remark about my 'has had'... My mother tongue isn't English. Even if I think I am okay at it, those are some grammatical issues I still have! ;-) If any of you recognize things like this, do not hesitate to tell me. I will try to look out for it for future chapters, but of course can only, if it is pointed out to me... Having no beta it is just a way to improve the flow while you all read the story. And hey... I am all for pleasing you! :o)))  
_

_Oh and before I forget it: I should probably tell/warn you, that in the next chapter is an (admittedly) very short mention of rape. Nothing graphic though and as said really, really short. So if you do not want to read that you might want to skip this chapter. Even if I am not sure if it would help you really to follow the story... But of course I leave that to you all.  
_

Chapter 8

Some minutes later DiNozzo and Gibbs stood in front of Cynthia's desk and once again Tony felt as if he had totally lost control of his life.

The secretary handed him over a badge issued on his name and a shield as well as some papers to fill out and to hand back by Monday evening. All papers were pre-filled with his name and general information available from his records. He just had to fill the blanks. At the moment she had his sidearm in front of her, filling out another form with the serial number of the gun, while asking questions about other ones he might possess, jutting down notes about it. It looked like all this has been prepared before today, as if it had been a done deal some days back. As if it was clear that he would be employed as a member of team Gibbs all along. While taking it all in and answering Cynthia's questions, Tony wondered why he has been invited for an interview at all. On a second thought though and the longer he watched Cynthia work, he realized, that the woman probably was just efficient and liked to be prepared for any possibilities. Probably out of this having just done all those things in advance for all applicants who had been interviewed by Gibbs today and not only him.

Finally all taken care of Gibbs and DiNozzo headed down the stairs into the flurry of activity of the open space Tony has observed shortly from the mezzanine on their way to the Director's office from MTAC –from which he knew now stood for Major Threat Assessment Center as he had to sign a non-disclosure agreement minutes before at Cynthia's desk.

Finally they rounded the corner to an area with desks closest to the stairs. Gibbs pointed at the first desk to his right and Tony assumed it meant it would be his. Just opposite of his assumed future desk was another one occupied by a redheaded woman, another dom, who has jumped up out of her chair immediately as she has recognized that Gibbs has entered the area, and now looked after his new boss.

His new boss… Tony still had difficulties to come to terms with that.

Gibbs did not pay the redhead any attention though as he headed over to a third desk and started to rummage through a drawer.

The woman looked shortly at him with clear disdain and dismissed Tony pretty fast, before she turned and looked at the senior agent.

"Gibbs!" She nearly shouted and Tony could not hold back a small wince at the screechy quality of her voice. As no reaction was forth-coming from said Agent, she stepped out behind her desk and positioned herself in front of Gibbs' own, her hands on her hips, looking exasperated.

Finally Gibbs straightened looking puzzled shortly at his desk before looking at the woman. "What?" Gibbs barked, then looking down at his desk again.

"Where have you been? And who is that?" The women said, pointing at Tony. He looked on in awe as the woman scowled at Gibbs who raised a mocking eyebrow back at her. There was clearly no love lost between those two.

"MTAC" Gibbs barked back and Tony could just hold back his grin knowing that this was not even half of where Gibbs has been. Finally Gibbs seemed to have found what he has been looking for on his desk and grabbed a small notepad and a pencil before rounding his desk again, heading back into the direction of Tony, who still stood at the entrance to the area between the two first desks.

When he reached DiNozzo, he turned around to look at the woman, who seemed to fume by then, pointing first at Tony than at the woman. "DiNozzo Blackadder. Blackadder DiNozzo. He will be working with us from now on." After that he turned and strode right on. "DiNozzo with me!"

A bit startled by the short introduction and the following order, DiNozzo hurried after him, answering with a short. "On it boss!" while the woman –who's name obviously was Blackadder shouted after them another exasperated "Gibbs!"

This time Tony could not hold back a small chuckle.

Gibbs strode into the direction of a room behind the stairs, guarded by 2 MPs. He stopped in front of the door and looked at Tony who has just stopped beside him. "Boss, huh?" Gibbs asked with a small smile and Tony felt himself react with a grin. "You don't like that? I could continue to call you Gibbs."

Bam… Damn it! Another slap connected to the back of his head. Tony got the distinct feeling that a lot of those will come into his direction from now on and strangely started to like the idea of that. Somehow…

"Boss will do just fine." Gibbs answered and nodded at one of the MPs, who saluted shortly before opening the door which Gibbs stepped through.

As Tony followed his eyes fell on the guy sitting at the head of the conference table guarded by two other MPs. He looked skittish and frightened, gnawing on the nails of his fingers and his eyes as wide as saucers as he caught sight of Gibbs. He jumped out of his chair, saluted and stood after that ramrod straight at attention. Gibbs nodded at the two MPs who then left the room and barked a short "At ease." The guard relaxed his stance instantaneous.

"Corporal Stanson, I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent DiNozzo. You know why you are here?"

Corporal Stanson nodded.

"Agent DiNozzo will ask you some questions and I want you to answer truthfully." Gibbs stated and Tony's head whipped around to look at Gibbs.

He should question the Corporal? Well not that he couldn't, he has done so often enough while working as police officer and detective. It probably even made sense, since Stanson was a sub as was DiNozzo. He would feel more comfortable answering him than Gibbs. Well probably everybody would… But couldn't have Gibbs told him before they entered the room? A small warning would have been great really.

"Yes sir, Agent Gibbs, sir!" Stanson answered and -after Gibbs pointed to the chair- sat down. Gibbs did too, 2 chairs down the table, leaving the chair right beside Stanson free for Tony to sit down, which he did. He has had always been someone able to think on his foot. No chance in hell would he allow Gibbs the satisfaction that he might be taken off guard by his actions.

There was standing a carafe of water and 3 glasses in front of him and Tony filled two of them handing one to Stanson and drinking some himself from the second. It seemed to help a bit to relax Stanson more as he also started to sip the liquid.

Finally Tony decided the guy was calm enough. "Coporal Stanson, you have been on duty this morning when the van arrived?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you describe what has happened?"

Stanson nodded. "I .. I was on duty since 7 am and about 10.00 am the van drove up to the gate. Two men were inside, dressed in dark overalls and caps. I asked them about their documents and why they needed on ground. The driver said that they were told to deliver uniforms to NCIS and handed over their IDs and the appropriate paperwork. All looked okay just not… Well when I looked at my papers I could not find an entry for the company."

Tony nodded and made a go on motion with his hand.

"I wasn't sure what I should do. It wasn't the first time the papers on our site wasn't up to date and I checked again… I … I might have just overlooked it, but there was no entry. I had a strange feeling and so I asked the driver to get out and open the back of the van. I mean they could have smuggled anything inside there if I wouldn't and I wanted to make sure..."

Stanson trailed off and took another drink of his water, his eyes wandering fearful at Gibbs , clearly expecting him to rip his head off. Gibbs however was just taking notes looking impassive and did not interfere. When no reaction was forthcoming Stanson continued.

"We went around the van and the driver opened the doors. There were a lot of hangers there with garment bags. I told him to let me look closer and he agreed so I jumped inside and pushed the hangers around as good as possible to check if they were hiding anything."

"You did not see anything suspicious?" Tony asked and wondered a bit where the bomb has been hidden.

"No sir, if I would have I wouldn't have let them drive in. There were just hangers I swear…" Stanson said. Tony refrained from pointing out that this obviously wasn't the case and that there was a bomb in the van just maybe not in the cargo area and motioned once again for Stanson to go on.

"I climbed out again and asked that he opened some of the garment bags and he did."

"What was in them?" Tony asked.

"Uniforms sir. Just like the driver has said."

"Did you check all?"

"No sir just some, about 4 or 5 or so."

"What happened then?" Tony asked. So far what Stanson has said matched with what they have seen on the footage.

"The driver got back into the van and asked if he could drive through. I still didn't know what I should do and checked my papers again, just to make sure … And then he said that the uniforms were expected to be delivered in time and he probably would lose his job if they were too late. I know I shouldn't have but it has happened before that we just miss a visitor entry and I have checked the van and the papers were okay and I didn't want to cause trouble for the guy, so I let them through." Stanton rushed the words out as if his life depended on it, the last sentence just a whisper. He seemed to shrink into the chair he was sitting on, clearly aware of what he has done, guilt oozing out of every pore.

"Do you remember the names on their IDs, can you describe how they looked?"

Stanson blushed fire red and shook his head. "I am sorry sir, I don't. I think I was too distracted to make sure there was nothing hidden in the van. And now that you are asking me this, I remember that they have never really looked at me. They always looked downwards, but I thought they may be subs and I did not find anything odd in that. They had an accent though. They have not been Americans."

"Do you know which kind of accent?"

"I.. I am not sure sir, they looked tanned and so I think it might be possible they are from South America, but their accent did not listen anything like Manny's."

"Manny?"

"Uh sorry sir… Manny is a friend of mine. He is from Mexico." Stanson said and smiled. Tony nodded. He has heard the two men talking and if it would have been Spanish he would have known it since he spoke Spanish himself fluently. They haven't.

"You said, it happened before, that you missed a visitor entry?" Tony asked and saw Stanson nod timidly.

When nothing more was forthcoming Tony prodded a bit. "When and how often?"

"I am doing this just since 4 weeks, sir, so I am not really sure if it happened before then or when others are on duty, but the first time it happened, when I was, on duty I mean, was two weeks ago and then last week again."

"What have you done the first time it happened?"

"Well I was new then and not sure about the procedures, since nobody told me or taught me, but I knew it could not be good, so I reported it to my supervisor, Staff Sergeant Willis."

"The Staff Sergeant has not been there with you?" Tony asked astonished. He has had wondered about this fact also as they have looked at the footage in the director's office but hasn't thought about it much until now.

"Uh.. ah no sir." Stanson whispered.

"But he should have been?"

"Yes sir."

"Why wasn't he there then?"

"Well he was somehow. There I mean just not THERE. He was in the guard house."

"And today?"

"Today too sir."

"Who is responsible for the visitor entries?"

"The staff sergeant sir."

"I assume he was not happy when you came to him about this the first time two weeks back?" Tony prodded further.

"Ah.. no sir he wasn't. He told me to mind my own business and do my job. I was there to check, not to decide or think."

Tony nodded, he got a strange feeling and headed on. He would get back to this later. "Do you remember the names of the people or the people at all of the other two incidents? Were they the same as today maybe?"

Stanson shook his head. "No sir. The first time it happened was a woman. I think… I think her name was Baxter or Baker or something. She was a Lieutenant. The second was a much older guy. I remember he had grey hair and no accent. He was a contractor. Company was something like Aero Fields or Air Fields or… I am sorry sir. I don't remember more…"

Tony got back to ask about Willis. "Your supervisor told you to let the people through the first time?" Stanson nodded. "And last week too?" Stanson nodded again.

"You knew it was wrong?" Another nod. "Did you report Staff Sergeant Willis?" This time Stanson shook his head timidly no, but his eyes twitched nervously. He was holding something back. "Why not?"

He saw as Stanson's eyes took on once again a look of panic darting back and forth between Gibbs and him. Tony had a suspicion why he might feel uncomfortable to continue and put his hand on Stanson's shoulder, speaking in his most reassuring voice. "You are safe here. You can tell us."

He could practically see Stanson's brain run in overdrive, contemplating if he could trust him and Gibbs. It took some time. Stanson fidgeted and looked several times to Gibbs as if trying to gauge what the man would do. Tony was glad that Gibbs kept silent, looking calmly, trying obviously his best not to seem intimidating, well as much as an uber dom could achieve that at least. Finally Stanson seemed to have come to a decision. Taking another drink holding his glass in shaking hands, he rushed the words out. "Staff Sergeant Willis is a dominant sir and First Sergeant Edwards too. I tried to report Willis to Edwards. Edwards has said he will take care of it and he did, but not the way he should. Later I wish I haven't sir. The same evening they showed up at my place and .. and made sure I learned my lesson to not open my mouth again."

Tony looked on as a lonely tear run down Stanson's cheek. He feared he knew already what Stanson would say next and wasn't sure if it would do any good if he did. To accuse two superior officers like he had already without prove was something which would land Stanson in more trouble than only about the security breach and he feared that more would be forthcoming. He contemplated to stop the interrogation right then, but it seems as a damn has broken, and before Tony could do anything to stop him, Stanson clenched his hands into fists and went on.

"When I started 4 weeks ago I should have recognized they were bastards. But I didn't. I took it as normal kind of hazing being the new guy and all. They let me do all the work, sent me on errands and took any chance to humiliate me, harass me. When something wasn't right or at fault they blamed it on me and saw that I got punished for their screw ups. And this ... this evening when they showed up at my house they… they overpowered me… restrained me and then … then beat me for hours. After … after that … they… they raped me. I knew then I did not have a chance and had to take it and keep my mouth shut if I didn't want more trouble. The supervisor of Edwards is a close friend to him and he would have never believed me instead of him and I did not have any prove…" Stanson was now sobbing his heart out and all Tony could do was sit there in horrified, stunned silence for several minutes before he put his hand again on Stanson's shoulder trying to support him as best as he could.

Finally after about 30 minutes Stanson seemed to calm down again, sniffling and hiccupping. "What.. what will happen now sir?" Stanson asked brokenly at Tony.

How should he answer that? Tony knew they did not have any prove about what Stanson has said. And it was the word of one submissive against the word of two doms, superior officers on top of that, and then there was still the problem that this still was all not an excuse to let have the van through the gate, even if he understood fully why and he knew he probably would have done it too in the same situation … Being a police officer and a sub he has had come close to experience the same several times during his career but it never happened. Oh he was beaten and abducted, attacked often enough but never raped. Not that some didn't want to, but he has always escaped or backup has arrived before it could come to this. But to have come as close and remembering how he felt while he has gone through all the other shit, he could imagine he would act the same. Probably. Or not. He wasn't sure, but he could sympathize.

It was a mess.

Tony jumped as Gibbs spoke up then. "We will make sure that you get a good lawyer." Then Gibbs stood up and looked long into Stanson's eyes. Finally when Stanson nodded, Gibbs smiled at him, tipped Tony on the shoulder as a sign to follow and left the room.

TBC

Sorry no Tony watching Gibbs in interrogation... Well, not yet! ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_My thanks goes personally today to all of you who have reviewed the chapters as of yet. Thank you Gloworm41, Megth, savannah12, Jesco123, DS2010, hedgehog3000, Kaz-za-15, DiNozzos probie, Juanitastella, laFluff, archangel69, camcampgirl, charlie94, TracyTravis. I hope I did not forget any of you... Thanks also to all guests leaving a review! Sorry for not mentioning your names, but I wasn't sure if it would be okay for you as you left your reviews as guests... _

_Thank you all for the follows and favorites. You are truly amazing and your support is so great. To see your reviews each day warms my heart! I must confess I do not really have the time at the moment to read much myself, but I plan to and hope to have the time to check out your profiles and stories hopefully soon. I am sure a lot of you have some great stories out there...  
_

_I was asked if I am French. No I am not. But a long time ago I had learned French in school. A really, really long time ago. LOL I am not sure if I would understand if you review in French. Maybe if you keep it really simple...? ;-D Maybe let us try it? On vacation I always still understand enough to get around and not get lost somewhere ... LOL A little practice might be good. _

_**One short remark about Gibbs:** In my universe Shannon and Kelly never existed. Watching the show on TV, __I always thought that in canon this background has been played enough with. And honestly it never left a good feeling for me, when I once again saw an episode about that and I not only talk about him killing Hernandez... I mean the whole thing around that. I like my Gibbs strong, self confident and to be a bastard with compassion, caring and the occasional twinkle of amusement as I like my Tony to be smart and funny, with insecurities and vulnerable spots while not being only the dumb comic relief. _This might help to understand, why Gibbs is as he is in my story. He has flaws and emotional package none the less and we will come later to that in my story...But nothing as that severe.  


_Well I guess you already might assume how much I miss Season 1 and 2... I want my dead petty officers back! :-)_

_But enough of that babble... Here comes the next chapter! :o)  
_

Chapter 9

Tony followed Gibbs into the hallway. His mind was running in circles, anger and frustration boiling inside him like hot lava. He believed Stanson and he wanted, no, he needed to help him somehow. They had to make it right, but how? Best would be to get Edwards and Willis here and interview them. It wouldn't be the first time someone let something slip in an interrogation and Tony knew he was good. He was a master to irritate others and it was easy for him to play doms. He could flirt with them a bit, play dumb and when they felt that he was no threat. Bam! Go for the kill.

Then they could check the security tapes of the last weeks when Stansosn was on duty with Willis. It would prove at least, that he was left alone at the gate. Then maybe Stanson has kept something in his apartment as a kind of prove that Edwards and Willis were there and what they have done to him. And even if not, it was worth checking it out none the less. Forensics was advanced. Even if Stanson has cleaned up after what happened to him -which was a normal reaction for victims of abuse of any kind- maybe they found hairs or specks of semen or blood or…

He startled as he recognized that Gibbs has stopped in front of another room and has turned around, now looking at him. He did not even remember how they have gotten there, his mind as distracted as it has been.

He has followed obviously Gibbs once again like a puppy. And more anger rose inside him. The uber dom has not said one word or done anything after they have left the room, to take actions on what Stanson has said. This time Tony did not even try to put on a mask as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Gibbs with open fury in his eyes. They stood there in silence just looking at each other. Finally Tony could not take it anymore. "What will we do next?" He snapped out.

Gibbs cocked his head to the side looking at his new team member. "We? Nothing. You get in there and work on the sketches of the two men. I will take care about the rest." And he would. He was furious having heard what Stanson has told them. He kept a tight control on his boiling anger though. It wasn't anyone's fault than Willis's or Edward's. He will unleash his anger when he had both doms in interrogation and make them wish they had never touched Stanson. It was probably his own fury which has had made him to overlook the anger DiNozzo felt or better said how much anger he felt. That he was angry he has recognized enough, but when his new team member started to speak next Gibbs was totally taken off guard by the violent reaction.

"No!" Tony shouted. "Fucking no!" A fist punched the wall beside the door they stood in front of and Gibbs looked on as DiNozzo started to pace his fist clenching, his face red in fury, spitting out the next words. "That's so typical. Do they teach that to you already in school or what? Is there a secret kind of codex or cult for doms, we mere subs don't know about? Always have another dom's back no matter what? A dom can do whatever they want, just make sure there is a sub nearby as the fall guy? Take care of! Pah, that I not laugh. That's exactly what Edwards has said to Stanson. That what you plan, huh? You take care of it like Edwards did?"

Gibbs felt as if he has been punched. But DiNozzo was not finished yet pointing accusingly at him. "Those bastards should be prosecuted for what they did and rot in hell, not get away with it. I will not look away, you hear me! I WILL NOT!"

Gibbs looked on in stunned silence. What the heck? He grabbed DiNozzo's arm as he just turned and wanted to rush away. Tony whirled around and Gibbs saw a fist flying in his direction. Being a Marine though and acting on instinct, Gibbs dodged it and took advantage of the momentum, which has caused DiNozzo to lose his balance.

He whirled him around, bending his left arm at his back and pushed him hard against the wall. Gibbs flinched shortly as he heard with which force Tony's body impacted with the hard surface, but immediately was faced with a violent struggling sub. "LET ME GO!"

Gibbs wouldn't be Gibbs though, if he could not keep him pinned against the wall. Not as easy though. The guy was strong and obviously knew some moves. But Gibbs was a Marine, he anticipated accordingly. His new team member kicked and struggled but to no avail. He did not know how long they stood there, but finally DiNozzo seemed to exhaust himself and the struggles became weaker. Gibbs took advantage of that instantly and changed his grip just a little bit to hold on even tighter.

His mind started to race what could have caused this reaction and worry was rushing through him. There could be so many reasons why DiNozzo has reacted as much. His anger seemed to be directed not specifically against Gibbs but doms in general. Maybe the former detective has had another case in the past where a dom or doms got scot free in a similar situation. Gibbs knew that it was unfortunately very often the case that when it was word of a dom against word of a sub, that the dom wasn't charged. Excuse like 'he didn't safeword' or what not ever were brought up. Maybe DiNozzo has been told before by someone to look the other way or worst case scenario was, he has been a victim himself. It would explain a lot of the behavior he has seen so far from the sub …

The last thought was something Gibbs did not even want to entertain. Hot fury was rising inside of him, when he thought about what Tony might have gone through. His instincts kicked in with a vengeance and all he wanted to do was protect the sub, hold him, keeping him safe. He swore himself then and there he would find out, why Tony has reacted as he did, that he would hunt down whoever was responsible for it and make them pay.

First things first though. He had to calm down the boy. The sub still struggled tiredly, obviously though now without any strength left. Gibbs tightened the grip of his left hand still pinning the arm of DiNozzo behind his back, while his right hand let go, just to be placed at the neck of the sub. He started to pet the soft, silky hair of Tony, squeezing his neck occasionally. "Shhh, it is okay. I've got you." Gibbs murmured over and over again. Relief was floating through him, as he felt that the sub seized to struggle completely, his body sagging against the wall in defeat. His heart broke as he heard a small sob escape Tony's throat. He leaned closer. "Shhh. Everything will be all right." Gibbs murmured. He would make sure of it.

Tony stood against the wall shaking. The strong body of the uber dom pressed against his back. A hand petting his hair and squeezing his neck trying to sooth him, to gentle him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a familiar burn in them, but could not hold back the dry sob escaping his throat. What has he done? He re-lived the moments in his mind, remembered the hot red fury boiling inside him, because of what Gibbs has said, how he has snapped….

Oh God! He has had tried to punch Gibbs... He shuddered. "Easy!" He heard Gibbs murmuring in his ear, his hot breath tickling over his ear, causing goose bumps to tickle over his skin. He sucked in a shaky breath which burned in his lungs. Gibbs had all right to fire him on the spot and with that ending his career. No reassignment any more. No job. Why the hell has he exploded like he did? Gibbs wasn't Willis or Edwards…

He felt as his left arm was released and fell limply to his side. It hurt a bit. No wonder having been bent by the dom behind his back as it had. The petting didn't seize though and another shudder ran through him. He did not deserve the comfort. It was his fault.

' You worthless piece of shit! Not knowing your place, you little brat. Good for nothing. You will end up in the gutter.' A voice in his head shouted at him, sounding suspiciously like his father. He shuddered again. No! Not going there…

He took another shaky breath and straightened a bit. Get a grip, DiNozzo! He chastised himself. You have screwed up, face it. Be a man not a whimp. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Gibbs. I am … Let me go please?" He whispered, swearing at himself as he recognized how small his voice sounded.

He heard Gibbs sigh and then felt cold as the dom stepped back. Another shudder was running through him at the loss of contact. He wanted the dom to hold him, to protect him, to take care of him. Another shiver…

No! He has never needed anyone. He could take care of himself. Squaring his shoulder he turned around and looked up. What he saw made him pause. Gibbs looked him steadily in the eyes, searchingly. No anger or fury in them, instead compassion and something else he could not identify. He wanted to apologize but the words seemed stuck in his throat somehow. He was captivated by those stunning blue orbs.

He did not know how long they stood there as time seemed to freeze, but finally Gibbs posture changed, not the way he looked though. "Okay?" He asked and Tony was taken by surprise at the question. He has had expected a reprimand, to be shouted at because of his behavior, to be led into a punishment room to receive some straps and then to be fired. But to be asked if he was okay…? He did not know how to react. His mouth opened to say something but snapped shut again as he was clueless how to answer. All he could do was nod hesitantly.

Tony flinched as he saw a hand flying in the direction of his head, expecting a punch, and once again surprised as it connected lightly against the back of his head.

"Do not even think one moment, I would let Willis or Edwards get away with what they have done. You hear me!" Gibbs said pointing a finger at Tony and he saw in astonishment for the first time hot fury in the doms eyes. And it frightened him, as for the first time he saw the whole dominance of the man being released. But somehow he knew it wasn't directed at him, but the doms he talked about. He felt arousal spike through him at the display in front of him. God that was hot!

"I do not know why you think I would and we will talk about this later." Tony shuddered at that. Gibbs wanted to know why he has reacted as he did. He was not so sure why though. Nobody ever cared about why he did something or why he reacted the way he did. He tried to wrap his head around the fact that Gibbs seems to. Not successfully though. Pulling a total blank at the why… However he knew right then and there that he will not have a chance to weasel out of that, he would have no other chance then to tell him. As much was clear. No mask of him would withstand Gibbs for long as he has learned today already several times. He was so not looking forward to that.

"You will go in there now and do the sketches. I will check the footage of the last weeks of the gate. Send a team to Stanson's apartment for processing and see that Edwards and Willis will be brought in for questioning." Gibbs stated as a matter of fact and Tony knew he was saying the truth. Would do as he said.

Looking at the dom Tony could not believe that he has had ever doubted that Gibbs would not do anything against Edwards and Willis. He felt himself blush and his eyes lowered in shame.

"I am sorry." Tony whispered and promptly felt another slap at the back of his head.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs stated once again and Tony could not hold back a small laugh at that.

Somehow the slap and no nonsense answer of Gibbs had put everything back into place. Had righted the wrong. He looked up again and nodded.

"Will not happen again, Boss." Tony answered and looked on in awe as Gibbs sent him a warm smile. It was a beautiful smile and caused somehow a strange flutter in his stomach. But before Tony could think about this further he saw Gibbs pointing at the door they still stood in front of, clearly ordering him to enter. Tony nodded, grabbed the handle and opened it. "On it Boss."

TBC

_Happy 4th of July to all my US readers!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Wow the respone to the last chapter was amazing. Thank you all once again! I am so happy that you all liked it! _

_I must confess, while I have written chapter 9 all those weeks back, that it was a turning point in my story. I was by then not 100% sure, if I should go down this path... But to see your responses makes me confident, that I have chosen right to follow up on what has been going on in my mind. :o) _

_My appologies in advance if I get the education part in the following chapter wrong. As I am not a US citizen I confess to not know as much about the education system. Hope you can overlook that if it does not really make sense...  
_

___Enjoy the next chapter!_

Chapter 10

Gibbs sat at his desk lost in thought staring at his screen.

He has left DiNozzo with the sketch artist and has run up straight to the director to report what they have learned while interviewing Stanson.

Now the team of Rick Balboa was on their way to process Stanson's apartment and the team of Mike Stanley on their way to bring in Willis and Edwards. Further Chris Pacci –normally working cold cases- has been assigned TAD to his team and went through the Security footage of the gate of the last weeks, while Blackadder pulled up background information about Stanson, Willis and Edwards.

Morrow's reaction has been a furious one as he heard what has been going on and brought immediately SecNav up to speed. Then he has taken care about that JAG would send over the best lawyer they had and informed the council, so that they could send a counselor because of the alleged rape and abuse of a sub, and with that Stanson would be taken care of as good as they could. At least for now.

This left him the task to read through the terrorist threat assessment reports of the last weeks. He doubted he would find anything in them –his gut told him as much- but knew it has to be done none the less. Never assume, double check. It was another rule of him. They would cover all bases.

The yard was still on lock down and the search for the two men still ongoing. They have found two discarded overalls and caps in some bushes in the blind camera area, but the search dogs have not been able to follow their trace as if something has been sprayed on the material, to block their noses. Abby had them now with all the other physical evidence of the bombed cars. She was the best. Gibbs was positive she would find something. She always did.

The other teams were still checking the footage of all other cameras if they saw two men in uniform behaving odd, but as long as they did not have the sketches Tony worked on, the chance that they would recognize them after they changed their appearance was up to nil.

Tony… Gibbs has had been extremely proud of him when they have been in the director's office. The idea that the two perps had carried the garment bags not to strengthen their cover as dry cleaners, but to carry a change of clothes was a great theory he has come up with. A liable one and as it turned out the correct one. None of the others including Gibbs has thought about that.

Then there was the interview with Stanson. He has handled it great. Gibbs has not planned to let DiNozzo question him, but as he has entered and saw that the guard was a sub and how nervous he was he trusted his gut and let DiNozzo do it. He knew the guy has worked as a police officer, has had even made detective pretty fast in his career, from reading his file before the interview this morning. He trusted him that he could handle it and he did. Excellent even! Gibbs started to entertain the thought that subs and doms working together wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Tony... His mind drifted again and again. It was as if he could not stop himself to think about him. The boy was smart. Extremely smart, thinking outside the box as shown by the theory what the perps did with the garment bags. Great skills for an investigator. The way he switched from persona to persona, made it clear he would be great undercover. The scores at FLECT were within the best 5. Hand to hand, shooting, firearms knowledge and everything else top notch. He had a master in criminal psychology, a major in computer science and physical education, a minor in ballistics and forensics. The commendations of the police precincts -the boy has worked for before- have been outstanding. Only thing strange about it was that he has had changed jobs about every 2 years. But beside that everything else put together was probably the cause why Gibbs has been as disappointed during the interview and later in autopsy as the boy has portrayed to be a total dumb slut. Well not that he did not like Tony to be a slut and ready to get fucked, his libido had reacted to it as much and he would have, but now he knew that wasn't who DiNozzo was.

By now Gibbs knew that the happy-go-lucky, I-do-not-care, fuck-me-now persona he has had met during the interview has been a mask. A perfect mask to be honest. He has had even fooled Gibbs and Gibbs wasn't fooled easy. He developed feelings for the sub. Dangerous feelings. Feelings which contradicted his own rule 12. But he couldn't help it. This was bad. Really, really bad.

He closed his eyes as his mind drifted to what has happened in the hallway after the interview with Stanson. The body of Tony pressed by his own against the wall, struggling against his hold. The pure, raw emotions oozing out of him in every twist, word or breath. So open and vulnerable. The silky hair, the strong neck muscles, the tight muscular ass, broad shoulders, the smell… God he smelled so good. Like vanilla and dark chocolate. He wanted to lick the skin at the boy's neck, bite down, mark him as his. Hold him, protect him, claim him.

Gibbs felt like a pervert, his cock was rock hard straining against the zipper of his jeans as he thought about all this. It was a moment for sure which should not cause such a reaction but his body betrayed him. He could just hold back the groan of desire threatening to escape. He grabbed his cock under the table with his right hand and squeezed, a shiver of lust shooting through him.

What has the boy done to him? Gibbs has never been someone easily interested. Most subs bored him, his dynamic clearly above theirs and no match in the slightest. And so he normally did not act on to play with or bed them. Just when he reached a specific point he went to a club, got a sub, one of those easy ones who agreed in advance for a one time only, flogged them a bit fucked them and never saw them again. Stress relieve… By far not what he would do if he ever had a real submissive and by far not releasing his own dominance fully.

Tony was different. When he has squeezed the neck he has felt as if the tunes of their dynamics sang in perfect harmony. As if they were two sides of the same coin. Destined to be master and slave.

His desire was burning so strong in him to know as much as possible about DiNozzo. It hurt to think about, that he was full of fear and distrust, of his own submissiveness, his dynamics, of people in general, and specifically doms. The reaction during the outburst was clear evidence for that. What has happened to the boy in his past?

Gibbs squeezed his cock again. It was a turn on. Well not the obviously emotional imbalance, but to think about to make DiNozzo trust him, to open up... To find out what caused this, to explore him inside and out. Body, heart, mind and soul. The boy was a challenge. Gibbs loved a challenge.

Gibbs startled. He surely did not think about to claim and collar the boy did he?

He sighed. He knew he could pretend all he wanted, it would not help. He has fallen for the boy in just under some hours of meeting him. To hell with rule 12. It wouldn't be the first time he broke one of his own rules.… It did not go unnoticed by him that he had just changed his whole point of view -about subs and doms working together- in just some hours. The issue remained though that he wanted to keep the guy on his team and that he had an interest in him not only professional but way beyond that. But instead to hold on to his codec he was ready to change his way of living… He never would have seen that as a possibility until this morning. The boy was something else indeed.

First things first though. They had terrorists to catch. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at the screen... He needed a break.

He stood up, his hard-on clearly to be seen for everybody who looked and not caring. He would head down to Abby and see if she has found something from the evidence. Maybe it gave him another angle to investigate, instead of reading those reports.

He recognized Pacci looking his way as he stretched, smiling slyly as he saw the bulge in his pants. As Gibbs caught his eye he shrugged. The smile got brighter. Gibbs was sure Chris suspected something. However it did not matter...

Gibbs mouthed 'Abby' in his direction, receiving a short nod as an answer, turned and left the bullpen.

After Gibbs has left, Vivian Blackadder looked up and turned to face Pacci. "Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?" Pacci answered.

"The boner?"

"Sure. So what?" It was nothing unusual after all. Male doms and subs paraded around with a hard-on from time to time. He did too as a matter of fact. Some even had sex in public as long as there were no children present. It was their dynamic. And hey why not? There wasn't a law against it. If part of their dynamics was to be exhibitionist, they should go for it.

"That all you have to say about it? I am sure it is because of the little slut… This, this DiNozzo." She spat.

Ah… So the problem seemed to be the new guy and not the boner. And obviously Blackadder had also heard the gossip about him as he had… "And? He is a hot little piece of ass. Come on! You can't tell me he does not get your juices flowing, Viv." Pacci answered.

"This little whore? Surely not. I have higher standards than that."

Pacci did cock his head at that. Blackadder has always thought she was better than others. She was a prude closeted cunt. She was a dom not worth her whip thinking subs were nothing else than dirt to crush. So DiNozzo might be an easy lay from what he heard, but this did not mean he was unworthy, or low standard or whatever twisted thought was spinning around in Blackadder's head. If it was like this, it was part of his dynamics and the guy could live it as freely as all of them if he wanted to. It doesn't make him a bad guy or unworthy. "If you say so. I for my part wouldn't push him out of my bed, that's for sure if I would not be bonded. Wouldn't have a chance though probably. Gibbs will get there first I think. Unfortunately… "Pacci trailed of leering. It was so much fun to rail up the arrogant little bitch.

He chuckled as she sent him a furious glare. "Men! You are disgusting. You only always think with your dicks."

'As if women are any better. ' Pacci thought. ' Just because we can't see when you get wet, does not mean you aren't all hot and bothered…

Well she behaved like a dick, so he did not see a reason not to as well. "Oh my... I never knew you are monosexual." He exclaimed in fake surprise. "Don't worry Viv. I will not tell anyone. It is totally okay if you only like women." Pacci mocked her and saw in glee as she stood up enraged her hands on her hip. Not that he thought monosexual was something bad as most people, but he knew that she did. Twisted hoe…

"I… I am not. I am perfectly normal. How dare you compare me to those perverts!" She shouted.

"Hey. What ever gets you going right?" Chris shot back. Such a bitch. People like this made him sick. Just because some preferred only men or only women and not both they weren't perverts. Fortunately people like her got less and less and were still only an admittedly small hiccup in their society. It was time that everybody woke up and leave all this crappy outdated opinions behind…

At least she has seemed to understand that she could not win this argument, grabbed her purse and strode out of the room. "Tell Gibbs I am going for coffee."

Pacci could not hold back a mocking salute grumbling and sneering after her while he watched her leave. "Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am. As you wish, ma'am."

He grinned evilly as she disappeared in the elevator. Guess nobody has told her that they were still on lockdown. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when she wasn't allowed to leave the building….

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_I am thanking you all so much once again! Today is such a great sunny, warm day here and we will head out now to the lake...  
_

_I hope you all will be able to spend a nice, relaxing Saturday too! But before the weekend fun begins for most hereby the next chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 11

Gibbs has taken a detour to get a caffpow for the forensic scientist and a coffee from the break room for himself. It was not really coffee fitting his standard of course, but it was caffeine and it has to do as long as they were still on lock down and he couldn't leave the building to get a decent one at his dealer of choice. Then he headed down to Abby's lab which has been roaring in the deafening noise Abby called music.

He has strode right over to the box of doom, turned it off and was now standing in front of his favorite girl.

She has lunged at the caffpow and taking long slurping sips totally ignoring his usual question of. "What have you got Abs?" while her eyes looked at him curiously.

Releasing the straw of her favorite beverage of choice finally, she still looked at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "So my Silver-Fox! How is it hanging?" Abby said smugly, leering at his crotch. He was still hard...

He chuckled. "Not hanging." He deadpanned. He could not help himself. She always made him loosen up.

She laughed out loud. "Ya think?" She answered between giggles trying to imitate him. "He is hot isn't he?" She asked innocently.

Gibbs knew of course that she meant Tony and she was right he was hot of course. And he knew that she knew, why he was sporting a boner. His girl was smart. But so was DiNozzo and hearing his girl talk about Tony the way she did after he knew now that he was so much more was somehow making him furious and protective of the boy, even if he knew she didn't mean anything bad with it. She just did not know better. But he couldn't help himself. His new team member pressed all his buttons.

"Abs!" He snapped angrily and flinched inwardly as he saw his girl startle at his violent reaction. He has had never snapped at Abby. He indulged her, like a daughter, petted her. He normally did not snap at his girl.

"Gibbs?" She looked insecure, hugging herself. Her lower lip trembled. He has never done that to Abby and now see what has come out of it. Dominant or not as Abby was, no dom was immune when he let it all out and he had done so. Aw hell.

He stepped forward and pulled Abby into a hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. He sighed as she lunged at him, shaking. "I am sorry bossman." She mumbled against his broad chest. Gibbs contemplated to recite rule 6. But he didn't. He felt as if he needed to apologize himself for the harsh reaction. Of course he wouldn't.

They stood there some moments and he enjoyed to hold his girl and once again reassuring himself that she was okay.

"We have two terrorist on the loose Abs. That's serious. We need to find them fast. We do not have time. Who knows what they plan next. Probably something worse than the bomb this morning."

It was as much of an apology he was ready to give, even if it has had nothing to do with the real reason why he had snapped at her as he had, it was reason enough and it was true. Not that he would not talk to his girl about Tony. But not now. He has had just realized himself that he has fallen for the boy and that he planned to make him his. And he needed some time to come to terms with it still. And yes there was still the case. And it was personal. They have attacked NCIS, his family. Case first. Tony later. He needed a clear head when he approached the boy and as long as they have not found the perps and ensured that there wasn't a threat anymore, he would not have a clear enough head for that.

He felt his girl nod at his chest and straighten up. "You are right. We will get them and then we will make them pay." Abby started to ramble and stepped back out of his embrace. She turned to her computer and started to type. A picture of colorful graphs appeared on her screen.

"The guys are smart but not smart enough!" Abby said and had an evil grin on her face. "See that Gibbs? This is the thing they have sprayed on the overalls so that it would block the noses of the search dogs. It is a rare substance and can only be bought at a small number of shops and also only if you fill out a lot of forms and have a clean record and id and clearance. If you want it you will be checked up deeply. I have searched for shops in the DC area and there are only three and they all have security cameras. And only one shop has sold the substance in the last 3 months. And the substance cannot be older because it is very flighty and will loose its purpose pretty fast because of that. So that is the only timeframe we have to look up on. Balboa will head over there when they are done with Stanson's apartment."

Gibbs nodded. He doubted they would find anything useful or something which would help to find the perps immediately at the shop though. The guys had also false IDs this morning at the gate and knew how to hide their faces from the cameras. They probably also knew that about the shop. Fingerprints and with that finding a record was also not an option, because if those shops have to check them and it did not turn up anything, the possibility that they did at NCIS when they found prints on the van or the forms of the shop and put them into AFIS for a search was slim to nil. He did not voice it out loud though as Abby seemed to be as proud of what she has found, and she should be. To find it out as fast showed again how good she was. And maybe they were lucky and the guys have slipped up at the shop somehow. Wouldn't be the first time it happened. Other cases have been solved by something like this beforehand.

"Major Mass Spec is still working on the compounds of the explosive." Abby continued. "So this still has to wait a bit. I have found DNA and hairs on the overalls and prints on the van and it is running as we speak. I have also found mud on the floor mat of the van and the cargo area, but nothing unusual about it. Normal DC mud you can find all over the city. I will test the burned remains of the uniforms next. Oh and the bomb has been at the underside of the van at the tank." Well this at least explained and confirmed that Stanson hasn't seen anything while searching the van. It will help his case at least.

"How long for the prints and DNA?" Gibbs asked more for routine's sake as he has already determined they would not help to find out who the guys were. Well the prints at least maybe the DNA.

Abby slapped his arm playfully. "How often do I have to tell you, you cannot not rush science, Gibbs."

He raised his eyebrow and held back the smile as he saw the shoulder of Abby slump in playful defeat. "Minimum is 14 hours! Same goes for the explosives."

Gibbs bent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good job, Abs." Before he turned around and left the lab.

Next would be the crime scene. He doubted it would help, but he was anything else than thorough. He would look at the loading bay none the less, even if it has been done so by others already to collect and secure evidence while he was still trapped in interrogation with DiNozzo. They might have overlooked something. By then Tony should hopefully be done with the sketches and be back at his desk. Shortly after that Balboa should be back with the evidence of Stanson's apartment and the shop. And Willis and Edwards should have been brought in for questioning by Stanley.

He clenched his hands into fists. Doms like those two made him sick. He would make them pay and see to that they got what they deserved. To aim their sick behavior on a sub was the lowest a dom could do. And he felt a surge in him to wanting to wring their necks for what they have done to Stanson.

Immediately his mind drifted once again to Tony. Contemplating once again what could have caused the sub to behave as he did and it fueled is anger even more. Might have not been Willis or Edwards having caused Tony's behavior and need to hide, but he was sure it was those kind of doms who were responsible for it none the less.

Gibbs had a predatory smile on his face. He was looking forward to be able to unleash his full toppy force on them. They would not know what hit them...

While Gibbs looked over the loading bay, DiNozzo promised himself, to take from now on good care about to not be lost in thought, when he followed Gibbs around in this building. It was a huge building with many rooms and hallways and corners and ugly orange walls everywhere. It all fucking looked the same.

After being done with the sketches, he has strode out of the room and turned left believing this was where they have been coming from when Gibbs has dropped him off. After some meters he has stopped puzzled at a hallway not remembering it and unsure where he should head next. Left, straight or right? Obviously right had been the wrong decision.

The last 30 minutes he has spent to stroll through empty corridor, after empty corridor not meeting anybody, trying to find his way back to his desk. If it was his desk… He still wasn't so sure about that to be honest, since Gibbs has only pointed at it and hasn't said anything… However, he has refused to knock on the doors he crossed to ask for the way. He was a trained investigator after all and he might be a lot, but he was not really dumb, just liked to play so. He was able to find his own way.

Well he knew the building a bit better now after his Odyssey. At least on that floor. He suspected the others would be similar, maybe just other units.

He has crossed Operations, Finance and HR and has even found a break room. Of course he has taken the chance -already being there and all- to snatch a coke, a bottle of water, some chocolate bars and chips. It was after 4.30 pm and he was hungry. He has had not eaten breakfast, too nervous about his interview. By now his stomach demanded to be filled and growled loudly. Who knew when he would have a chance or time for eating next? How long he would still need to find his desk? How long he would still be lost in the orange labyrinth of hell?

Humming the tune of 'Twilight Zone' -because really, the whole day felt like it after all- he has clamped the bottles under his right arm, stuffed the chocolate bars in the pockets of his jacket and then has patted his right pant pocket, if he still had the USB drive with the sketches, and returned on his journey. He munched away at the open chips packet in his right hand with his left, while strolling along.

This was ridiculous. If he ever met someone he would ask for the way. Just as he rounded another corner he saw a guy in uniform standing in front of a room. He cheered inwardly and shouted out, hurrying up a bit to reach his 'savior'.

. "Excuse me!"

As the man turned and looked at him, Tony froze on the spot his right hand shooting to his hip to grab his gun. But before he could do anything, he saw the man pointing a gun with a silencer at him. He heard a small popping sound and felt hot pain piercing his left shoulder, then darkness claimed him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_I am terrible sorry to have left you all with the cliffhanger for such a long time. Life has thrown me some things to take care off before I could even think about to post again. New and better job, changing apartment... It all happened so fast and was a real surprise, even if a very positive one. However I must confess I still struggle to organize everything. Posting will take a while in between chapters because of that. But I hope you still want to know what will happen next... :-) The next (admittedly) short chapter will not clear up the cliffy, but I really hope you will enjoy it none the less!  
_

Chapter 12

Gibbs rounded the corner to the bullpen and saw Pacci jumping up from his desk hurrying over to him. "Gibbs! Edwards and Willis have been brought in. They are waiting in conference room 5. Four MPs are with them." Gibbs nodded and strode over to his desk. Not seeing any files on it, he got a grim expression and looked over to Blackadder to rip her a new one for not having the background checks ready. However as he looked, he saw her desk empty.

"Where the hell is Blackadder?" He snapped.

"She said she wanted to go for coffee." Pacci answered. Gibbs heard a clear disdain in his voice as he mentioned this and did not really wonder about it. Blackadder had a way to get on someone's bad side.

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"After you left for Abby!" Pacci stated.

This was over 1 hour ago. Gibbs was furious. Typical! Now Willis and Edwards were here and he could not question them, because Blackadder thought coffee was more important than their background checks. What the hell could take as long to get a cup of coffee from the break room anyways? When he will find her, he will make clear what he thought about that and file anther complaint for her file. Any other agent would have been already reassigned or fired with the numbers of reprimands, not Blackadder though. He wondered what has to happen that he would finally be able to push her from his team.

Pacci hurried back to his desk and grabbed some files. "I got the background checks ready!" He stated before he handed them over to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded grudgingly, grabbing the files and sitting down to read through them.

"Find her!" Gibbs snapped. At least Chris was a reliable agent.

As Pacci was heading back to his seat, Gibbs looked up and his eyes drifted to DiNozzo's desk. It seemed he was still with the sketch artist. He got a strange feeling. 2 hours was a damn long time for 2 sketches… 1 hour after he left him there, organizing the next steps in the investigation and before he headed to Abby and then 1 hour afterwards. He should be back by now. Gibbs opened his e-mail program on his computer. There it was. The message from Anderson, the sketch artist, with two pictures attached of the perps. As he opened both and saw the e-mail has been forwarded by Anderson to everybody involved in the investigation, he checked the time when it was sent. 3.43 pm. That was about 40 minutes ago. Where the hell was DiNozzo?

He looked at his screen and the sketches of the two terrorists. His gut churned. He knew he was missing something, but not sure what. His hackles stood up and he felt as if he was watched. He stood up and turned slowly. Everything looked normal. Everybody in the bullpen had a purpose to be there but still…

He felt as if something was wrong all the same. His mind drifted to Tony again, his eyes looking at the pictures of the two perps. He was close to solve what was bugging him. He felt it and then was interrupted by his desk phone. He cursed, picked up the phone and listened.

"I am on my way, sir."

He crashed the receiver on his phone barking a short "Pacci with me!" and hurried out of the bullpen to the elevator. Pacci and he got in and Gibbs pressed the button for the evidence garage. Getting out he saw Morrow, Abby and the staff of the evidence locker stand in front of the same. At first he did not see anything. He took the gloves Abby handed out to him, snapped them on and entered. In the back room everything was chaos. Boxes emptied their content all over the floor…

He felt the presence of the director on his right. What a mess...

"Well, looks like we know what they have been after now." Morrow mumbled.

Gibbs could just hold back his usual retort of 'Ya think!' as his eyes wandered over the room. This was a hell of a clean up ahead of them. Not to talk about the processing of evidence, the cross check with the evidence records if something and what was missing.

Just as he was about to order Pacci to get their kits for processing, he remembered something. He cursed. How could he have forgotten this? He turned to Morrow, who looked at him questiongly.

"The alarm!" Gibss stated. He waited for the penny to drop. Morrows face grew into a grim expression. The director nodded, before turning around and leaving the room, his mobile already pressed against his ear.

"What about it?" Abby asked. Gibbs looked at her.

"It was a diversion, Abs!" Gibbs stated.

As Abby still looked puzzled, he continued. "The bomb! It was a diversion. They never planned to kill anyone. They triggered the alarm before the bomb went off. The procedure, when the alarm goes off, is to evacuate as fast as possible. To drop everything immediately not caring about securing anything. It had been just some seconds the alarm went off before the bomb did, but it would have been enough for the staff to leave the evidence locker and garage. They probably thought they had more time after triggering the alarm. To get to what they have been looking for before the bomb went off. None the less in the chaos the bomb would cause they would still have enough time to look for it and to find it." Gibbs said pointing at the chaos in the room. This was what has bothered him before in the bullpen. The missing piece…

He was furious at everybody, at himself to have not thought about the alarm before. But mostly at the perps. They were ruthless in what they had done just to get to some evidence, probably to destroy it. People could have been killed!

But now they had a lead. It would take some time to process and to check everything. But when they found out what evidence was missing or has been destroyed, they would know who to look for. He felt the familiar anticipation of the hunt already boiling up inside him. It might take a while, but they will get not only the two perps but also the ones behind all that...

He turned and saw Pacci already at work, snapping photos of the scene. He strode out of the room under the whispers of the present staff. He snatched a second camera which was held out to him by someone -too focused to recognize by whom- and got back.

Taking his first picture, he was growling. He would get them and make them pay!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! I knew it was cruel to begin with to have let you hang in there with the cliffy in chapter 11 and it was even more so not to have resolved it in the last chapter. So here you go! This specific cliffy is solved with the coming chapter even if it ends with another one right away. Even if not as big .. :-D I try my best to get back into the groove to post faster again and to not let you hang with this one as long. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Tony groaned as he tried to sit up a bit more, which wasn't as easy with a bullet in his left shoulder, his right hand chained with metal cuffs to the pipe and duct tape over his mouth. He was trying to avoid the furious look of Agent Blackadder across the room. She was also cuffed. Her hands behind her back and her ankles tied together with a rope. He was sure if she would not be gagged he would have to listen to a very rude sniping comment, that he moved at all. Ha! She would probably chastise him that he was breathing too loud or better said breathing at all if her look was anything to go by...

Of course he got himself into trouble once again. As if the day was not bad enough already, he has had to stumble over one of the perps they have been looking for responsible for the bomb and of course not enough of that, he was shot.

But hey, he was still alive even if in severe pain, because of course the bullet was still logged in his shoulder and if the burning sensation was anything to go by had released a basket full of germs and bacteria into him which were starting a big party, their snacks his muscle tissue. He really, really hoped that his day would not get worse anymore as it was already, but honestly doubted it.

Ever since he woke up the two perps stood in another corner of the room, whispering agitated, switching between looking at him and Agent Blackadder, who tried as much to be invisible, beside the death rays she sent him, when the two guys weren't looking. As if he was at fault that she was here. What the heck?

He did not know how long he has been out, the room having no windows but he guessed it wasn't long or his new boss would probably have missed him already. Somehow he was certain that Gibbs will search for him and find him, if he did not turn up anytime soon at his desk. It made him more confident to survive this shit...

One of the guys was holding up the memory stick from which Tony knew that the sketches were saved on. The same he has been handed by the sketch artist before he left the room. He cursed inwardly. He did not know the procedures enough to know if Gibbs and the others have received the sketches already by the guy he did the sketches with or if the copy on the memory stick was supposed to be the way of distribution. He probably should have listened more closely to the guy before he left. Of course he hadn't. If the memory stick was the way to distribute they were in trouble. Gibbs would not know that he was done with the sketches since a long time and no one beside him and the sketch artist knew how the perps looked. This would make it extremely difficult to find out that they were in the building and it would take much longer until they were rescued...

He really should have listened to the sketch artist more closely and maybe even suggested to forward the pictures by e-mail to at least Gibbs... But how could he have guessed the perps were in the building? The yard yes, the building on the other hand…

What the heck were they even doing inside? He got a strange feeling that planting the bomb, destroy and escape wasn't all of their plan. He shivered. He hoped they had not planted another bomb or bombs in the building for a kind of sequel. The fall out and casualties was something Tony did not want to think about.

Unfortunately the guys were speaking too low and still in the same language he did not understand, so no matter how much he tried to snap up some information while they discussed was useless.

He startled a bit as there was suddenly silence filling the room and Tony looked on as one of the guys walked over to Blackadder, bending down and ripping the duct tape from her mouth. She screeched and Tony winced. This must have hurt! He wanted to start a distraction, anything so they would not hurt her. She might be a dick, but she was a woman and a dom. Probably not used to pain. The bastards should better beat him not her. But before he could, a gun was shoved against his temple by the second guy and the first one spoke up.

"Where evidence?" He asked Blackadder and Tony looked on as she shivered and grunted as a backhand connected with her cheek.

"WHERE?" The man shouted. Small blood trickled out of Backadder's mouth and she looked terrified.

"Evidence garage!" She whispered and Tony wanted to scream at her, that she probably has given away the only information, that if kept, would keep them alive...

"Where else?" The man asked in a menacing tone. When no answer was forthcoming, he drew his hand back again for another slap.

Before it connected with her cheek again though, Blackadder rushed out the next words. "Forensic Laboratory."

Tony was furious. Did Blackadder not know any 101 for kidnappings or hostage situations? She has not even been lightly roughed up as of yet and she caved. A slap to the face was peanuts compared to what could be done to her. If the perps knew how easy it would be to get what they wanted from her, how should they still keep a semblance of control about their situation? And what questions where that by the way. Evidence? Tony wanted to laugh out loud. He could not believe it. All this trouble because of some evidence? There are easier ways to get to any evidence. When it was transported to court for example.

To plant a bomb was a bit overkill. It made him shiver slightly. If they were ready for all the trouble and taking the risk to kill a lot of people with a bomb, while there were easier ways, they were ruthless and probably wanted to prevent that the case the evidence was for, ever even got to court. It probably was a quite new case, maybe even still under investigation. Maybe who ever wanted the evidence gone, knew he would be connected to the crime earlier or later and did not want that under any circumstances, wanted to be sure from the beginning that he or she was not related with it. He thought about that this was something which reminded him a lot about his father. Not that he thought his father would ever go as far, but what others saw or knew was always more important to DiNozzo Senior than anything or anyone else.

Tony looked on as the guy bent over and cut the rope around Blackadder's feet and then pulled her up in a standing position. Guy number two, stepped over and pointed the gun at her, while guy number one un-cuffed her hands, before stepping back. He handed her a sheet of paper. "You go and get evidence now." Blackadder looked as surprised as Tony felt. "If not back 30 minutes. He dead!" Guy number one said and pointed his gun at DiNozzo.

Tony shivered as he looked into the guys eyes and knew it was not a threat. He looked on in silence as Blackadder nodded and headed slowly to the door followed by guy number two. Just before she left she looked at him, a cruel smile on her face.

Tony knew then that he was dead. She would never come back for him.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry no resolve of the cliffy of the last chapter and sorry for another one at the end of this one. The cliffhangers will be solved soon. Promise! :-) Just bear with me a bit longer...  
_

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

Chapter 14

Gibbs snapped another photo as he heard a voice. "Holy shit! What the fuck!"

He turned around and saw Agent Rick Balboa stand at the door, looking over the chaos in the room, his hands on his hips. "What the hell happened here? You could not hold back your temper, Gibbs?" Balboa asked and sent a mischievous smile his way, chuckling. Gibbs was torn between a chuckle and a bark. He knew Rick was a great agent and he knew he just wanted to lighten the mood a bit. Before Gibbs however could say anything, Rick had turned around, hollering. "Hey guys, we got some more evidence to process, drop the other boxes and get a move on!"

Gibbs was grateful. They needed as many hands as possible. Balboas team did as they were told. Dropped the boxes of evidence from Stanson's apartment and the shop and got to work while Pacci clapped Rick on the back, mumbling a short thank you.

"Ricky!" Abby squealed, run over and pulled the sub into one of her hugs. "You are our savior!" Gibbs looked on in amusement as Balboa blushed, mumbling something and hugged her back, melting in the embrace. Balboa was a confident sub, not bonded and lapped up obviously the attention from the goth. He wondered a bit about that, as he always thought that the sub had his eyes on Fornell and he had assumed that Rick had taken the opportunity after the book incident to make good on his proposal of having a "Training session" with Tobias. But looking on he admitted that he was not as sure anymore on that. He thought his friend was smarter than that …

He was conflicted. Abby was like a daughter to him and Rick would be a great match, but he knew she was not ready to settle down. She would play with him, have some mutual fun, but nothing more. Balboa on the other hand was confident and steady in his dynamics. He was ready to settle. It would not be fair if Abby sank her claws into him. He supposed he would have had to talk to her about that. She was a kind heart, just sometimes not attentive enough to things like that. He would make sure that she understood not to awaken hope and wishes in Rick she was not ready to fulfill.

Thinking about that his mind drifted once again to Tony. Was he ready to give him what he needed? Was Tony ready? Would Tony even want him? As of yet he had not thought about that at all. Assuming once again that it was a done deal. A strange feeling was again rising in him and his gut began to churn. With what has happened, he had totally forgotten about DiNozzo and his worry that he has not been at his desk before he got the call of Morrow and has headed down here. Something wasn't right. He was pulled away of his musings as he heard Abby talk once more.

"You brought me presents, Rick!" And he followed her and Rick out of the room over to the van where two boxes of evidence stood beside it. Rick chuckled. "You know me Abby! Everything to please you!"

"Aw aren't you the sweetest ever!" Abby answered and made Rick blush once again. Gibbs cringed at that. Looks like he has had to have the talk much faster with Abby than he thought .

He stepped forward. "Let's get those to your lab Abs!" He grumbled, bent down and got up one of the boxes, heading over to the elevator followed by Rick -who carried the second box- and a happily babbling Abby. He would get the boxes to Abby's lab and then he will look to find DiNozzo.

As they reached the floor of her lab they stepped out and headed in the direction of Abby's domain in silence. Gibbs glanced several times at Balboa as he trotted behind the goth like a puppy willing to please. It was adorable and Gibbs sighed. If he did not step in fast, Rick was in for a lot of emotional hurt. He nearly barreled into Abby as she stopped abruptly some meters away from the lab as she looked at the open door.

"Abs?" He asked.

"I had shut the door before I left!" She whispered.

"You sure?" Gibbs whispered back and saw his girl nod. He put the box down as silently as possible and pulled his gun. Nobody would enter her lab if she was not there. It was an unspoken rule for the whole personnel at NCIS. The wrath of the goth if it was not respected, was not something you would want to face. He looked at Balboa and saw him do the same. They heard a bang coming out of the lab. As Balboa pointed the gun in the direction of the door, he turned to Abby and leaned closer. "Leave! And alert the others!"

"But…" Abby wanted to protest. Gibbs put a finger on her lips.

"This is not up for debate Abs!" Putting his full authority into his words. "Go!"

He saw the fear in her eyes as she nodded and turned around rushing along the corridor. He saw her turn the corner and waited some moments to make sure she was far enough away before he turned back around pulling up his gun. He looked at Rick who had his gun still trained at the door. His stance steady and strong. A confident agent…

He took a deep breath. Before silently nodding at Rick and then edging closer to the door taking the lead, reassured to be covered by the sub. They fit in like an oiled machine, the way to proceed clear without the need to be discussed. He would go in first, Balboa would have his back.

He positioned himself next to the door as Balboa did the same on the opposite site of the corridor out of sight. Gibbs crouched low and risked a peek into the room, what he saw make him pause shortly. Blackadder was held at gun point rummaging through a cupboard. The man training a gun at her head as she did so. At least he now knew where she has been and a small feeling of guilt bubbled up inside him. He looked back at Balboa and held up one finger to signal that he has seen one target. He could not point out that Blackadder was in there too, but he knew Rick would catch up fast if they entered. He was good.

Taking a deep breath he straightened as he saw Balboa nod. His gun trained he turned swiftly into the room. "Federal Agents! Drop your weapon!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: In A Sea Of Sharks_

_Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo_

_Warnings: AU / BDSM / Slash-TIBBS / Mpreg / probably OOC / Language_

_Thank you all once again for your reviews, favorites and follows! One cliffy will be solved with the coming chapter, another one thrown in... Yes I like cliffhangers! I always think they make it more exciting... :o) We are not done with the story for a loooong time. We have not even reached at all the good parts yet...  
_

_Hope you enjoy the next chapter! _

Chapter 15

As the door clicked shut after Blackadder and guy number two, Tony tried his best not to panic. Guy number one has positioned himself on a box some meters away, pointing the gun steadily in the direction of his head. His look was emotionless, calculating and steady. He was a pro. And Tony was cuffed and too far away to do anything.

If he would come closer maybe he could kick out, make him fall, grab –with a lot of luck- the gun, even if he nearly could not move his left arm because of the pain from the bullet in his shoulder. But he would try it at least. His chances to get the gun were slim, but it would be a chance. Better than just sitting on the floor and waiting for the 30 minutes to be over.

But as if reading his mind the guy kept his distance. He was a sub. Flirting his way out of here would not work, beside the fact that he still had the duct tape over his mouth, he was sure the guy even if a dom would not fall for it. His mind was racing to find a way to get away, to free himself, but came up blank. Every time a new idea popped up it was filled with a lot of ifs. He had no chance. He hoped it would be over fast. Was it true when you died that you whole life will repeat itself in your head?

His life… He was so not looking forward to relive the scenes of his childhood before he left for boarding school at the age of twelve and when his father has disowned him. He hoped he will remember only the good times…

Pfft, good times... He did not have a lot. Of course after his father has sent him off it was much, much better. But what he has seen until then has imprinted him for the years to come. He never lived his life fully. Angry and full of angst to show his true self. He did not even had sex once. Oh of course he had two healthy hands and he had used them plenty, but he never had the chance to know how it would really feel, to have sex, to submit, to fall in love….

He did not want to die. Maybe he can appeal a bit to the sub holding him at gun point? A kind of sub to sub connection? Surely somewhere in the perp was a streak of sympathy for his dynamics being a sub himself…

Yeah sure and how did he want to do that with the duct tape over his mouth? Tony startled, he would do it. He would risk it. To die in some minutes or right now, what difference would it make? He moved his left arm with great effort, groaning at the pain, closing his eyes as he did, so not wanting to see the guy pull the trigger and ripped the duct tape from his mouth.

Shit! This really hurt!

He held his breath and waited for the sound of a bullet, his eyes still closed. Just as he thought he got away with it, he felt a hit against his cheek and his eyes snapped open, his vision blurry. He has not even heard the guy move but now he was above him. Another hit at his head and Tony kicked his feet in his direction. The guy was fast avoiding the blow, then jumping on him, straddling his chest, his hand snapping up to his throat squeezing. Tony started to struggle as he was unable to breath, trying to fight back, kicking with his legs, his left arm flaying.

Grey started to close in at the edges of his eyes. He tried to grab something anything, to push and shove, but getting weaker and weaker. Snapping for air he felt something cold at his left hand, grabbing on to it, pulling and bringing it down. He heard someone scream...

His throat was released and he sucked in as much air as possible. A warm, sticky fluid was covering his chest before a heavy weight landed on his left shoulder. Excoriating pain shot through him while he still tried to suck in the much needed air into his burning lungs. Then darkness claimed him once more.

############

At the end it was really anti climatic. Gibbs trained his gun on the guy his finger twitching to pull the trigger. The perp turned took in the situation obviously surprised. Then just as he was raising the gun to shoot, Blackadder has grabbed a vase from Abby's desk and brought it down hard on the guy's head, who crumbled to the floor unconscious.

It was not the outcome he had expected even if it was a much easier and better one at the end. He has been prepared to shoot the guy and not being able to question him later and find out where his companion was hiding. Now he was unconscious still, lying cuffed on the floor, hopefully without any brain damage and being able to answer his questions when he woke up.

Just as the guy was out, Vivian started to sob hysterically and has thrown herself into his arms. Gibbs was feeling uncomfortable at the contact exchanging a short glance with Rick who stood guard over the perp. She seemed to be okay and not injured. Of course he knew that she had been held hostage and it probably has frightened her, but to sob at his chest was a bit overkill. She was supposed to be a trained federal agent after all… He had returned the hug awkwardly and then pushed her away.

"Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

She nodded timidly trying to rain in her emotions, taking a deep breath. "They have DiNozzo!" She stated between hiccups just as Morrow and several other agents stormed the room, followed by Pacci, Ducky and Abby.

Gibbs felt his blood freeze in his veins. He grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Where!" He bellowed.

"Janitor room on the third floor!" She whispered. She looked guilty not being able to hold eye contact and Gibbs' gut twisted.

He pushed her away and was running out of the room, followed closely by Balboa and Pacci, panic and fear gripping his heart for Tony.

TBC


End file.
